Duty of the Slayer
by Dalethria
Summary: There is someone new in Sunnydale that has an interest in the Slayers. Who and what is she remains a mystery ... set at the end of Season Two and During Season Three. Part III Now Up. R & R Welcomed.
1. Duty of the Slayer - Part I

Comments: First off, I own nothing that I didn't create. All characters and scenes that aren't mine are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy, and UPN. All those created by me are mine. Make sense? =) This is my story and any public use not authorized by me with be dealt with accordingly ^_^ I would love comments but no flaming please.  
  
Spoilers: Anything up to the middle of season three ending with the episode, Revelations.  
  
  
  
Duty of the Slayer - Part I  
  
Chapter One  
  
You would figure that being in California, the nights wouldn't be as crisp as they were right now. Most nights were sticky with humidity on top of the incessant hot weather. Not to say that those nights don't happen here in Sunnydale, but having the town on a Hellmouth. That can mess with even the simplest things like the weather. Thankfully, it wasn't that much of a difference on most nights, but for the lone figure that clung to the shadows, inside. she longed for the cold winters that she grew accustomed to as a child. Only because of her sworn duty that was brought upon her against her will was she even here in Sunnydale.  
  
She was perched up on top of the Gleaves Family Crypt where the trees gently swayed overhead and provided the perfect cover for observation. Nestling herself comfortably with her back against the tree, she pushed a few annoying strands of hair from her face and started her nightly vigil of waiting for the Slayer to make her rounds. Baring any Vampire, and of course Demon ambushes, Buffy usually made it to this graveyard a little past midnight but tonight was special. A local that worked at Happy Burger was attacked on his way home after work. He was worked over by a group of Vampires and left for dead. Most likely Mr. Ricky Malone was going to make an appearance tonight  
  
A pout drew her face down since the leaves where obscuring her sight from watching the Slayer and her auburn friend. Tilting her head down, a pacing and stake wielding Buffy awaited her. It was easy to pick up on how tense she was. The blonde girl was walking back and forth so fast that she was causing grass and dirt to kick up on each turn. Willow sat on the plot across from Malone's, looking on at her friend with concern.  
  
The silent watcher knew what was on the young Slayer's mind. Anyone that was in the supernatural community heard of Angelus' return. Most were confused as to how it happened. One day, Angel was fighting along side the Slayer, killing his own kind. The next day, his obsession with the Slayer and those closest to her, culminated in the death of Jenny Calendar. Mind games were Angelus' specialty. Constant pain coming at you over and over again until it drove you insane. Those that were killed swiftly by him should consider them fortunate because they were few and far between.  
  
She only heard about what happened through word on the street. The guilt had to be eating at Buffy's conscience. How were you suppose to kill a person that fell into the darkness not by choice but because of a mistake? A mistake that you were a part of, a mistake that caused your lover to fall from grace once again and be swallowed by darkness. How were you supposed to be able to look at them and kill them?  
  
Buffy hadn't and it cost lives. The life of a friend and the love of her Watcher.  
  
Her ears perked up when Willow started talking. The distance was too far for a normal being to understand what was said, but one with her abilities found this task an easy one. It would be valuable to hear how things were faring with Buffy and her allies.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Buffy? If you keep walking like that, Ricky isn't going to have to dig himself out of his grave. I mean, if you don't want to wait, that's cool but I think he should work for it."  
  
Buffy was lost in her own thoughts to hear her friend clearly. Her recent failure caused her to really question her own ability to take out Angel. He turned evil and it was her job to kill evil. Slayer, vampire. Slay vampire. The logic was there but her heart had some serious catching up to do. Waiting for the newest dead boy of Sunnydale was giving her a little time to psyche herself up for whatever Angel was planning.  
  
Willow scowled and saw that her humor fell flat, as Buffy was too preoccupied with her thoughts to listen. She couldn't be too hurt by it but Willow could relate a little. Having a boyfriend that is a Werewolf puts a new perspective on dating the Supernatural thing. Granted, he didn't go around killing people or hurting the people she loved but it was something strange and hard getting used to. Who likes locking up someone you care about for three nights out of the month inside a book cage for their own good?  
  
With a pout, she cupped her chin and sighed. This was going to be a long night and if Ricky didn't come out and play soon, she was going to get dizzy watching Buffy. It was like watching a living mantra.  
  
Eventually to stop her Buffy induced motion sickness; Willow kept her eyes forward, focusing on Ricky's headstone. It wasn't moving so that was a bonus but the fact that the ground was beginning to part wasn't.  
  
One hand had already punched through the surface, followed by the other. "Uh. Buffy?"  
  
Buffy couldn't believe she was brooding but in the cosmic scheme of things, it did make some weird sense. Angel was the master of it and she was preparing herself to kill him. Why not brood?  
  
Ricky already had his game face on as his head popped up through the hole and spied the Slayer. Sharp fangs glistened as he grinned at what was to be his first kill. "Buffy!"  
  
She definitely had enough to brood about. All the death and insanity that had happened in the last few months, it would require lots of time to brood each topic properly.  
  
He propelled himself out of his grave and headed straight at the Slayer with a primal hunger deeply set in his eyes. "BUFFY!"  
  
Buffy spun around and extended her arms out in annoyed gesture, "What Will?!"  
  
The stake in her hand just happened to be pointed in the right directed so it plunged straight into Ricky's heart as he was trying to get the drop on the Slayer. He was a Vampire for less then a minute as he was quickly turned to dust.  
  
Willow half cringed and shrugged her shoulders, putting on her best oops smile, "Ah, nevermind."  
  
  
  
She had to chuckle. This Slayer had the luck of the Ancients beside her. That was the first time she'd witness an accidental slaying of a Vampire. Both of them were getting ready to leave and that was her cue to take off. There were a few places she needed to go before turning in and what she saw was enough. When the time came Buffy would have to face Angelus and either save the world from eternal Hell or be the cause of it.  
  
With a flip of her trench's collar, she jumped off the side of the crypt of deftly landed on her feet. It was a night when the air was crisp and full of life. A nice ironic little pleasure when you live on a Hellmouth. She pulled out a pack of Winston's and took in a deep breath of fresh air, "Perfect night for a smoke."  
  
She lit up and took a long drag from her cigarette before putting the lighter away. There was too much noise in her head to really pull out a coherent thought as countless possibilities of the future were being weighed in her mind. The persistent want was getting a good night's rest but that wasn't going to happen until Angelus was taking out of the equation.  
  
One can hope and that was one ideal that she clung on to. It was the basic function for her existence because to think of why she existed would cause the world she created for herself to shatter.  
  
Ignorance is bliss. And that was the last lie she told herself as she disappeared into the shadows and out of the graveyard.  
  
  
  
One Week Later.  
  
Angelus strode confidently towards Buffy who continued to back away from him until she felt her back hit the wall. He twirled the blade in his hand as a twisted grin crossed his face.  
  
Standing close by the exit, Spike lifted Drusilla into his arms and stared in amazement to what he was witnessing, "God. He's gonna kill her."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and made his way out of the mansion to get him and his love out of Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy eyes betrayed the fear and hurt that was festering inside as Angelus pointed the blade straight at her, "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope. Take all that away... And what's left?"  
  
She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, waiting for the impending strike of the sword. Reflexes born from his Vampiric nature, the tip of the blade shot straight forward to slice through the Slayer's head but it never hit. Buffy slapped her hands together to stop the blade mere inches away from her face.  
  
Green eyes snapped opened and locked with Angelus', "Me."  
  
Buffy pushed forward with all her strength to send the hilt of the sword smashing into his face forcing Angelus to stumble backwards. Pressing on, she leapt forward and kicked him hard in the chest and the distance was enough to pick up her lost weapon. On even ground once again, Buffy lunged forward quickly where the Vampire barely had enough time to parry that attack.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale Hospital.  
  
Tired and weak, Willow still presses on with the spell so Angel can regain his soul. She wavered from side to side and her voice continues to falter. Oz and Cordelia look on with concern as the redhead looks like she is about to pass out any second.  
  
She continued to focus on the spell, not letting the voices of concern distract her any further from what Buffy needed her to do. Too much was at stake and she couldn't fail but it was becoming so hard to breathe.  
  
Then it happened. Her eyes grew wide and her body became rigid. At first she was aware of her surroundings and then it was like she was watching what she was doing like a spectator. Willow could feel an old power coursing through her body and revitalizing her energies. Then she felt her head lower and was staring at the Orb. The thoughts that were running through her mind and the words coming out of her mouth she couldn't recognize but she knew it was the spell.  
  
"Te implor, doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte."  
  
Oz slowly turned to Cordelia, "Is this suppose to happen?"  
  
"Nici mort, nici al fiintei..."  
  
"Hey, speak English!" yelled a confused Cordelia.  
  
Willow could hear them but her body was attuned to the power and completely centered on completing the incantation, "Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el. Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! Acum!"  
  
The Orb suddenly burns brightly, lighting up the entire room in a white glow before it fades and returns back to being a useless paperweight.  
  
  
  
At the Mansion.  
  
It was time. Buffy's mind was completely fluid and in focus as she brought the sword above her head in an arc, preparing for the final swing that will end this nightmare for herself and for the world. Willow's spell had failed and Angelus was successful in freeing Acathla. The portal would open soon if she didn't kill him now.  
  
Angel violently lurched forward and gasped in pain. He gritted his teeth as his eyes glossed over red before returning to normal. Falling to the ground, Buffy was still on her guard but was confused. Was this another trick of his?  
  
He finally was able to make it to his feet as he looked at Buffy as if he hadn't seen her in months, "Buffy?" He noticed the blood on her forehead, "You're hurt."  
  
Buffy lowered her weapon as Angel pulled her into his arms. She could feel him. Really feel him lost and alone as his body shook with fear. Willow's spell worked. He was cursed once again and Angel was really here. Damn the fates with them being late and relishing in the ironic nature of this. All that effort and it didn't matter.  
  
The statue's face contorted and as soon as Acathla's mouth opened all the way, the portal to Hell appeared. The swirling red portal was growing bigger slowly but it was gaining in strength as seconds passed.  
  
She felt Angel tense in her arms, "What's happening?"  
  
It took at her strength to not cry as she pulled Angel away, "Shh, don't worry about it."  
  
With a gentle touch, Buffy held the side of his face and kissed him on the cheek before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The portal continued to steadily grow at this point and Buffy pulled herself away, looking deeply into Angel's eyes, "I love you."  
  
He was barely able to get the words past his lips, "I love you."  
  
"Now close your eyes."  
  
Angel could see nothing but love from Buffy and he trusted her completely, so he did as she asked. Her heart was breaking knowing what she had to do. She was breathing rapidly and on the verge of crying as she stepped back and readied the blade. Buffy closed her eyes for a second to call upon all the strength she had and then snapped them opened as she plunged the blade through Angel's chest.  
  
  
  
Someplace else.  
  
She awoke startled, clutching at her chest. It felt like her breath was being taken away and her skin was itching, hot, like it was on fire. The sweat soaked sheets felt confining around her naked body. Throwing them away, she stumbled out of bed and out of the bedroom. Through the darkness, she made it to the bathroom without bumping into most of the furniture. She blindly fumbled for the switch and shut her eyes tightly as the light burned her vision.  
  
The faucet squeaked on as she let the hot water run. Her body was shaking and it took all her effort hanging onto both sides of the sink to not fall over. Steam from the water rose up and coalesced on the medicine cabinet mirror. It was welcomed inside of her body as she inhaled to help quench the burning that was inside her. She started to feel more stable and let go of the sink. It stung briefly as her clammy hands hit the hot water. The water pooled inside the palms of her hands and she splashed the rest of her consciousness into awareness.  
  
The pain from the water was a realization that she wasn't dreaming anymore. The nightmare had ended. She was still in the bathroom of her apartment. Safe.  
  
She wiped away the mist from the mirror and looked at herself with wild green eyes. Drops of water trickled down her forehead and dripped off her nose and chin. The sides of her brown hair were matted against her pale skin. It still made no sense that she was actually looking at her reflection staring right back at her.  
  
"I'm still alive." and that one little sentence changed everything that she was meant to believe. Again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was a typical night in one of Sunnydale's cemeteries. Only, things weren't going exactly the same.  
  
"Gotta love the Dale." Faith smiled and pulled out her stake. She ducked down to avoid a crescent kick from the Vampire she was facing and popped back up quickly to dust him.  
  
He was still falling into pieces as the dark haired slayer turned around and flipped the stake in her hand, "Plenty of Vamps to play with." With a lopsided grin, Faith leapt forward and took a swipe at one of them while kicking another one away with a sidekick.  
  
  
  
Two of the Vampires that were involved in this ambush decided to stay hidden behind a large headstone to watch the drama. For their gang's own good of course. They would be nicely concealed and attack when the time was right.  
  
The blonde, who looked like she was a Winger fan reject, slapped her partner in the arm, "I don't get this. She's fighting back."  
  
Another yell was heard as Faith's stake found its mark once again. The Slayer flipped backwards to avoid a punch to her midsection and landed a hard roundhouse kick to the Vampire's face.  
  
The female Vampire growled, disgusted with the situation, "And she's winning!"  
  
He shrugged, "Has to be the Slayer, but. " he scratched at his head in confusion, "I always thought the Slayer was a blonde."  
  
Two hands wrapped around the backs of both their necks and the Vampires whimpered in surprise. It felt like a vise was clamping down as hard as it could. Then when their pain tolerance was reached, and before they cried out to alert their comrades, their unknown assailant slammed their heads together.  
  
She sighed and straightened out her leather trench as the Vampires slumped to the ground, "Not all Slayers are blondes you twits. Now as much as I would like to watch your two friends get their asses."  
  
Green eyes perked up at the sound of another Vampire meeting its final death and she chuckled, "Make that one friend getting his ass kicked. I really don't need an audience." She grabbed one leg of each unconscious Vampire and dragged them off out of view. She had no intention of letting anyone knowing that she was hanging around but Faith was new. Didn't hurt to help, and it gave her the chance to see how the newest Chosen One was in action. Faith would most likely think that these two ran off and wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
She had to frown though. She really wanted to stay and watch the finale.  
  
  
  
A quick block with her forearm led to an elbow in the Vampire's throat. He staggered back and felt a kick across his face followed by another kick to the stomach and fell forward. Faith pulled the Vampire to his knees by the hair and lick her bottom lip with excitement, "You almost gave me a workout, y'know?"  
  
The answer she got was a grunt and Faith laughed as she staked him, finishing him off. She scrunched her nose when she noticed there was too much dirt on her skin for her liking and started to wipe it off. Then it hit her that something didn't feel right. Her victory was too easy. Turning around, Faith scanned the area, eyes wide with alertness. All was quiet as crickets chirped and the rest of the dead stayed dead. Nothing was moving in the graveyard. "I could've sworn there were two more," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Faith was disappointed. She still had all this excess energy to burn and the night was young. The stake was returned into the pocket of the black jacket that was resting over a headstone and Faith flipped it over her shoulder. There was only one place in Sunnydale that could possibly help quench her need and that was dancing at the Bronze. With luck, there might be another Vampire to stake and if she was really lucky, maybe Faith would run into the infamous Buffy. She had to find out if that rocket launcher rumor was true.  
  
She smiled at those thoughts and the horrors that she witness within the last week seemed to fade away.  
  
  
  
The living room was spacious already but having all the furniture pushed up against the walls made the room look even larger. An eerie mystique beheld the room as all the shades were pulled down, shadowing the entire apartment in darkness. The only item that remained in its place was the hand woven rug that she was given as a gift in Romania. It was positioned at an angle where one end pointed exactly north, south, east, and west. The old gypsy women told her that the combination of symbols, which held magick's, and the position of the rug would provide protection to the one she feared. She didn't think that a simple piece of cloth would actually afford her some peace but with mediation, her mind was able to find some calm using the rug as a focal point.  
  
Wearing nothing more then a gray and black sports bra and black sweat pants, she focused on keeping her balance as she executed a one-handed headstand. To keep her hair from distracting her, it was pulled back in a ponytail which it harmlessly lay behind her. Her left bicep was tense, as it was the only source of strength keeping her up. Her other arm provided some balance as it was held outwards and to complete the act, both legs were parted to keep equilibrium. A pure mind and body were essential to find the inner focus necessary for any fight or for simply existing.  
  
This was her daily ritual. No day was officially started until her mediation was completed. Other important things like planning the evening's events and food were then decided later. All that mattered was the steady intake and release of air as any thought in her mind or emotion within her heart disappeared. Other things would become clearer. Like the leaky faucet in the kitchen she was always putting off from fixing, the neighbor across the hall coming home from working third shift, the birds singing their mornings songs and the blasted phone ringing.  
  
She opened her eyes with a disgusted look and brought her arm down. The phone sounded as loud as a police siren to her in this state. As her consciousness was returning, the sound of the ringing returned to its normal annoying ringing.  
  
Arching her back, she brought her legs forward and flipped herself up to a standing position and headed to the phone. She wiped the sweat above her lips with the back of her hand and answered, "This better be good. Not finishing my morning exercises makes me cranky."  
  
She could picture the man on the other end smiling, "Now I wouldn't call if it were not imperative."  
  
"I know, Donovon. So spit it out."  
  
"He's alive." There was a long pause and when she didn't answer, Donovon spoke up, "Aliya?"  
  
"Sorry, I hear you. I was trying to figure out why waste the money calling me about something I already know."  
  
"True, but. Did you know he was back?"  
  
That took Aliya by surprise and she sat on the side of the couch, "Since when?"  
  
"We aren't sure. This was only confirmed yesterday."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Aliya."  
  
"Don't. I don't need a lecture. Just." she licked her lips feeling that they had gone dry, "is there anything else?"  
  
"No. How goes your end?"  
  
"Same old same old. Watch, listen and learn. Got a little closer to the objective. I acquired a lead that the knife is held up in some crypt. Sometimes public libraries actually have useful knowledge. I plan on checking that out tonight."  
  
"Good. Better the knife to be found first then the sword."  
  
"Better for you maybe but not me," she huffed back.  
  
Donovon could tell that it was time to end this conversation. Sometimes the girl's patience had a very thin line, "I'll let you go, dear. Be mindful to keep out of sight. If either Slayer finds you. There'll be questions asked which aren't ready to be answered."  
  
She grinned, "Thank you for being overly dramatic." Her dark brows furrowed and her tone turned serious, "I know my duty."  
  
Aliya sat there, lost in her own thoughts after she hung up the phone. Something that wouldn't be happening if she were able to finish her mediations.  
  
Stupid Donovan, she thought to herself and then noticed a rather unpleasant smell in the apartment. She sniffed the air and then looked down at herself. Her body was covered in perspiration and she had forgotten to take a shower before bed. "Morning is ruined and I'm ripe."  
  
She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and headed for the bathroom, "This is gonna be a bad night. I just know it."  
  
  
  
The office of the honorable Mayor Richard Wilkins III...  
  
"So. Who's up for a little appeasing of Aseloth, huh?" The Mayor swiveled his leather chair around with a gleeful smile.  
  
Trick straightened out his suit. Thoughts of what happened the last time the Mayor left goodies for one of the many demons he worshipped began to enter his mind. He put on a smile like everything was perfect, unlike the memories, "Well, sir. Anything to help in the preparation of course."  
  
"That's what I like. Enthusiasm. Now, this isn't going to be like last time is it?" Wilkins jovial nature was put on hold as he looked sternly at Trick.  
  
The fiasco that happened last week in the sewers was still a sore spot for the Vampire. It was the first real time that he failed his new boss. He didn't kill the Slayer, the ceremony was ruined and it probably would have ended badly for the Mayor himself if the Slayer didn't take out the snake demon Lurconis. Luckily Wilkins wasn't spotted with Trick and he was always one to look on the bright side of any misfortune. It was why Trick still had a job. "No problem. The mansion is completely secure so that this goes smoothly tonight."  
  
The Mayor placed his hands on his desk and stood up, "Excellent. Now, Allan?"  
  
The Deputy Mayor stepped forward. If one actually took notice, Finch looked somewhat apprehensive when the Mayor said his name, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"You two go and divvy out the orders that any Vampire, Demon, or Rayne for that matter, enter Sunnydale to inform me. I don't need variables running around in my city without my knowledge."  
  
"Of course." Allan motioned towards the door, implying that Trick leave first.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Wilkins slipped out a golf club from underneath his desk and stepped out from behind it, "You can come out now."  
  
The closet behind the Mayor's desk opened and out walked a six foot two tall man with shoulder length white hair. A scar had taken his left eye and he appeared to be in his twenties. Those that looked hard into his good eye could see the wisdom and experience that only age would grant. He was rugged in his looks and dress, the opposite of the professional manner that Wilkins presented.  
  
He closed the door and watched the Mayor practice his golf swing slowly, "I cannot believe you had me hide in the closet."  
  
"It was either that or let my colleagues know about you." He turned around and pointed the five iron at his guest with a smile, "And I know you don't want that."  
  
He couldn't help but sneer, "It does not befit one of my station."  
  
Wilkins couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Oh come on now. Don't be so glum. Think about it this way. We're close to finding what you need to regain your powers. Then you can kill that ugly thorn in your side and all is well."  
  
"Yes, but with what happened we are behind schedule."  
  
He sighed and waved a hand, "A minor set back. Tonight's sacrifice is lower profile and simpler. We'll be back on track before you know it."  
  
"I put much on the line to side with you, Wilkins. You do me right and your Ascension will be even grander then even you imagined."  
  
The Mayor tried to hold back his mirth but he couldn't. His friend was just so serious and he busted out laughing, "You really need to relax. Doesn't do the heart good." To emphasize the point he thumped at his chest twice  
  
The man sat down in the chair nearby the desk and looked at the door where Finch and Trick had recently left, "Your man, Finch. I do not trust him. His aura stinks of possible betrayal."  
  
"Now you're being paranoid. Allan is as loyal as they come." Wilkins lowered his head and readied himself for another swing, "Besides he knows that there are other worldly favors I need to pay back that he doesn't want to be a part of."  
  
He pulled back and demonstrated an almost perfect swing and pursed his lips in thought, "I'm dropping the shoulder too much still." Leaning on the side of his desk, he looked at his ally, "Mark my word. I have all my resources focusing on us and when the time is right, you can take that pesky Slayer out of the equation." The Mayor's eyes lit up like a small child, "Now won't that be fun!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Faith strolled through the graveyard more concerned with the revelations of the past few days then concentrating on patrol. She almost did it. She almost let herself open up and trust Buffy. Her hand involuntarily tightened around the stake she was holding and Faith could feel her jaw set tightly as she remembered how well she was played. First Post had tricked her into believing that she was her new Watcher. From the start, Faith had issues with Post stemming from having a front row viewing of the ancient Vampire, Kakistos, shredding her first Watcher from limb to limb. That was the only person that she grew to trust and care about. So what happens? She was killed. All because Faith was afraid. She was able to get over that fear and kill her tormentor but did that bring her Watcher back? No. Now Post gave her a small sense of hope and she was blinded by it. Then Xander got her all riled up in wanting to kill Angel. Not that Faith felt completely bad about that. Just something about a Vampire that was on the right side of the law made no sense to her. Not to mention the whole Angel and Buffy "thing" that she barely understood. Finally, the ass kicking came by Buffy to save her man. It really helps the ego by having your supposed sister in arms beat the hell out of you.  
  
It also doesn't do well for the self-esteem. One small pleasure that Faith could take with her is that Buffy lied to everyone, not just her. Buffy knew that Angel was alive and kept it a secret. Faith really wanted to trust her and start over in this town but how was she supposed to feel? Actions speak louder then words. The physical wounds from their fight were gone but all that mental reinforcement to trust no one was there. She should have known that her idealism in coming to Sunnydale would turn full circle into a nightmare once again.  
  
That caused her to pause. Maybe it was still too soon to think so pessimistically .  
  
A rustle of leaves towards the south caught her attention and Faith cursed under her breath, Okay, no more thinking. Time to slay and then party to forget this crap.  
  
The brunette quietly stalked over to the small formation of bushes and poked her head cautiously around the corner. She arrived just in time to see the fluttering of some long black coat as it disappeared into the nearby crypt. Faith had a big cocky grin on her face as she moved out of hiding and towards the opened door, "Found a Vamp's home. My lucky night."  
  
  
  
Aliya wasn't happy. After she entered the second half of the crypt, she cursed the longevity of this family and the fact they all must be buried here. There had to be at least twelve coffins in this room. Four were on the ground proper and the other eight she could see were resting inside the chiseled openings in the wall.  
  
The relatives that died earliest would be in the stone raised coffins on the ground. As other generations passed on, room was made for them in the walls and then eventually in the first room. Best to start with the center coffins since the item she was looking for most likely would have been found in the early 1900's. Sunnydale was still in its infancy at that time.  
  
She pushed against the end of the coffin, moving the heavy stone around where it eventually rested perpendicular to the raised stone platform. Her efforts were wasted as she rummaged through bones and rotted clothing and found nothing. The next two coffins provided more of nothing and Aliya glared at the last one, "So help me if I have to start pulling your grandchildren out of the wall."  
  
The lid was pushed off like all the others and her eyes lit up. A hilt was partially hidden on the corpse's side. That wasn't much to go on but that faceted emerald jewel was all too familiar. Hesitantly Aliya reached for it, still not wanting to get her hopes up. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the hilt, she instantly knew that this was it. She pulled it out of the scabbard and inspected it. This was indeed the knife she was looking for. The six inch slender blade was as pristine as the day she first saw it. Gold and silver metal were engraved with ancients runes that forged the hilt and the small emerald that was embedded at the end, glimmered softly as it hit the moonlight.  
  
She quickly put back the lids of the coffins and silently prayed for forgiveness in disturbing their rest, Trust me. You're better off having me find this first.  
  
A flick of her wrist, and the weapon disappeared behind the folds of her jacket. Aliya stole a quick glance around her and was satisfied that things were set right and took her leave of the crypt.  
  
. And found a fist connecting right into her face.  
  
  
  
Aliya couldn't stop herself from falling backwards as she tripped over the stone base of the crypt door. She landed hard and a grunt escaped her lips, more of out surprise then anything else. That didn't annoy her as much as the sharp pain that throbbed at her right cheek. Opening her eyes in a hurry, she looked around for anyone nearby and tried to get up just to be pushed back down against the ground once again. Her attacker was squatting over her and what registered next was the stake they were holding.  
  
She snapped her left hand up and grabbed their wrist as the stake starting to come down at her chest. It didn't take too long to figure out who this was. A young girl with long brown hair, dressed in leather that wields a stake was attacking her. Aliya cursed at herself for being foolish. She had learned Buffy's patrolling habits and knew that the blonde Slayer wouldn't have been here for another hour. It wasn't that she forgot about Faith, it was just that this new Slayer was unpredictable and had no patrolling pattern.  
  
Which leads us to now.  
  
Faith tried to push down with all her slayer strength to force the stake down but that wasn't getting her anywhere. Much to her surprise, the stake was actually being pushed back towards her. So she moved onto the next best option. Strangling the Vampire and beating her head into the floor. As Faith's fingers constricted around Aliya's throat, the rush she was feeling became stronger and that made her feel even more powerful. If she can't stake the Vampire, she'll rip her head off.  
  
Aliya was at the point where she was beyond angry with herself. She felt stupid and incompetent because she knew better then to let someone get the drop on her and now breathing was a serious problem. Then her head was lifted and slammed into the floor . hard. Her teeth were clenched together tightly as she brought a leg underneath Faith's body. Luckily the inexperienced Slayer left an opening and she kicked the brunette off of her, sending her flying backwards.  
  
She didn't want to take pleasure in it but it really was quite enjoyable watching the surprise look on Faith's face as she was catapulted away. Aliya rubbed the back of her head and winced. She was happy that Faith wouldn't get another chance at that move. Grabbing the sides of the door, Aliya got to her feet and left the crypt.  
  
Faith was sprawled out between a few gravestones and was starting to get up. The young Slayer already saw her and the look on her face meant business was going to pick up. Aliya dug her right heel into the ground and readied herself as Faith came at her with wild punches. There was no finesse to the way she fought. It was all about rage and taken pleasure in the fight. The punches were easy to block and Aliya took hold of Faith's forearm and stepped around, forcing the Slayer to flip onto her back.  
  
Aliya was frantically looking for an exit because the longer this continued the worse off she was going to be. Mostly because of Donovon, not the fight.  
  
  
  
Not too far away, Buffy had already dusted a Vampire and was continuing her patrol in the graveyard. Absently, she turned the pointed end of the stake back and forth inside her palm. The night was already going perfect seeing that the score was Buffy one and the Undead zero. She was hoping that it was continue to go smoothly so she could go home early and study for her SAT's. Buffy barely had time to study with slaying, Angel, trying to make things up to her friends, and Faith.  
  
The two Slayers hadn't said a word to each other since Buffy last visited Faith in her motel. Even she had to admit that it was almost pointless going there. She didn't want forgiveness but a second chance to make up with her fellow Slayer. Faith made it clear that she was still angry over the fistfight that happened but before she left Faith's motel room, it looked like the younger Slayer wanted to say something. Stupid Buffy didn't press on what it was and instead left, leaving all that new found baggage between them. Looking back, she should have gently forced the issue and tried to work things out. There was a problem. Buffy didn't know how to relate or even act around Faith. She was an unknown that scared and exhilarated her at the same time.  
  
Her brows scrunched together and Buffy shook her head, "Gah, broody. Broody bad. Gotta think more like what the words malingering and opprobrium mean for my test."  
  
The sounds of a scuffle from far behind her were picked up by her enhanced senses. Her ears picked up a yelp and a few grunts that sounded extremely familiar. She couldn't quite place why it seemed familiar but started to run straight for the rumble.  
  
  
  
Being tossed around was getting old rather quickly. "Alright that's it!" Faith would only admit to herself that maybe she misjudged this being a simple stake and go. She rolled to her feet and sized up her opponent. As she eyed her up and down, Faith finally got a real good look at her. She couldn't help the half-smiled that came across her face, "Man. Hate to dust you now since I like your style."  
  
Both of them had apparently had the same taste in clothing. Faith in her tight black leather pants, boots and red shirt and Aliya with the same but a more comfortable black shirt instead of red. She could see the brunette eyeing her trench with a wicked look, "I might have ta take that off of ya."  
  
Aliya rolled her eyes and shook a finger in front of Faith, "Nuh uh. That's mine"  
  
And for the second time today, Aliya was taking by surprise as someone kicked her from behind. She let her body relax so she could roll forward; then sharply dove to Faith's left to avoid being staked. Standing up, she was greeted with the not so pleasant sight of both Slayer's. Inwardly she berated herself and wondered how she was going to get out of this and also explain this mess.  
  
Buffy didn't pull out her stake yet and was standing ready, calculating the best way to attack. Faith fell in beside Buffy, "What a wonderful surprise ta see ya, B."  
  
The obvious sarcasm was not lost on Buffy but she ignored it, "Yeah well, I should've realized you were the one grunting."  
  
A naughty grin spread across Faith's lips as she waggled her brows, "I betcha liked listenin' too."  
  
It was easy to see the look of "ew" on Buffy's face. "You wish." She motioned over to Aliya who was standing there, seemingly waiting for the two Slayers to attack, "Looks like this one's frisky. I got left."  
  
"And I got right." They were falling into their old pattern of playing off each other. It felt nice.  
  
Aliya smiled, "I guess that means I'm stuck in the middle. I could think of worse fates." She knew she was being bad but she might as well enjoy this. For a long time she wanted to go up against Buffy and Faith thrown into the mix added an unknown factor. Besides, been awhile since she had a really good romp.  
  
She pulled the back of her trench coat away from her right leg as she positioned herself between the incoming Slayers. Buffy seemingly was attacking high but Aliya knew it was a distraction. She jumped up to avoid the sweep kick and as she came down, ducked underneath the roundhouse kick from Faith's direction. With a quick palm strike to the brunette's knee, Faith lost her balance and Aliya rolled away from them both. Buffy was on top of her in seconds. Both of them exchanged a series of kicks and punches that each parried or dodged with ease. Aliya had an advantage though. Watching Buffy all this time wasn't just for the verbal information gathering. She also learned the Slayer's fighting style. She waited as this display of low kicks would lead to a spinning backhand. And Aliya was right there to snatch that arm out of the air. A surprised Buffy found herself turned around and thrown over the nearest headstone.  
  
Faith used Buffy's flight as a distraction and brought an axe kick down on Aliya's shoulder. Aliya yelled out in pain and the thought that her shoulder might be dislocated crossed her mind. Thankfully it wasn't as she used both hands to catch Faith's leg before she could get it out of reach. She pulled the younger Slayer forward briefly before sending her flying into the side of the crypt. Faith hit hard and fell to the ground where she lay motionless.  
  
"Shit." Aliya moved forward towards the fallen Slayer and missed seeing Buffy vault over the headstone. She spun around behind her, connecting with a very hard kick to the middle of Aliya's back.  
  
"You're not going to get the chance to finish her off." Buffy pulled out the stake she was hiding and lunged forward to take out the Vampire from behind.  
  
Aliya, now breathing quickly through her teeth, painfully turned onto her back and entangled Buffy's legs with her own. The Slayer fell forward with the intent of staking Aliya still. Aliya's eyes went wide and she barely got her shoulder up in time as the stake impaled the ground harmlessly. She rolled back and two pairs of green eyes locked together and briefly, time seemed to stop. Buffy had a feeling that something was really strange with this Vampire and it didn't make any sense. It felt familiar somehow.  
  
Aliya could see Buffy's mind starting to spin with questions and that was bad. She used the brief time that Buffy stopped attacking her to her advantage. Like with Faith, she was able to get her feet underneath Buffy and pushed her off. Aliya quickly scrambled to her feet and watched as the blonde rolled into the side of the crypt. If she didn't think it would hurt to laugh she might. Buffy landed upside down next to Faith, with her legs on top of her.  
  
Rubbing the small of her back, she noticed that the dark Slayer was starting to come around and Buffy was trying to get out of her uncomfortable position. This was her time to leave and she took off and out of sight around the crypt thinking, Donovon is going to kill me.  
  
  
  
Faith growled as Buffy accidentally kicked her in the back of the head. The older Slayer was trying to get her legs untangled but was doing more damage to Faith then anything else. Unceremoniously, she pushed Buffy's legs away. "Hey! Watch it! My heads already ringing enough!"  
  
"Oh like I wanted to end up in this position." She stood up and started to pick at the leaves that got caught in her hair. That Vampire was already long gone and her body felt so rigid and stiff from that wonderful encounter.  
  
"Trust me. I wasn't enjoying it either. I didn't think you weighed that much for being so short," said Faith as she tried standing on two feet, using the side of the crypt as a crutch. She groaned as stars starting to come into existence but shrugged it off.  
  
Buffy's head spun around so fast to give Faith the dirtiest look she could muster, but it came out more like a pitiful pout. "My height and weight aren't the issue here, Faith!"  
  
The brunette tilted her head to the side looked closely at the blonde slayer, "Yeah, good point. Those things aren't fun to talk about."  
  
"Um, hello? Bring yourself back to reality for a moment and focus. We BOTH just got our asses handed to us by one. ONE Vampire. This isn't a concern for you?"  
  
"Nah. She was just lucky. Next time she ain't gettin' away. That one's on my hit list."  
  
"Hit list?" Buffy asked with a curious brow.  
  
Faith shrugged, "Well, I just started it and since that's the case, that ones got spot numero uno." She scrunched her brows together as what Buffy said started to make some sense. Sometimes the words left her mouth before she really thought things through, "Maybe we should talk to G-man about this?"  
  
Buffy blinked, "Oh my god! Did I just hear reason come out of your mouth?"  
  
She felt a shiver go down the length of her spine at the cold glare that Faith shot her. Why did she even try? "Ya know what? How about you go talk to G-man and the rest of the scoobs and I'll see if I can pick up that Vamp's tracks."  
  
"Faith? I didn't mean."  
  
Buffy started but didn't have a chance to finish as Faith turned around and pointed the stake angrily at her, "Don't. You go do what you do best and I'll do what I do, kay?"  
  
She watched the younger Slayer leave and sighed. Once again, nothing but words poorly said and now Faith had more reason to stay angry with her. Buffy scowled at herself because once again she slammed the door closed in front of Faith. This had nothing to do with not tying to understand the other Slayer; this was her ridiculing Faith. Buffy had that to deal with along with a new powerful Vampire making a nest in Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy would call Giles in the morning and let him know what happened and tomorrow she'll inform the rest of the gang. Hopefully they could find out who this was. If not, she had someone to fall back on. Angel might have some information about this new Vampire and if he didn't, he surely would know someone that could be threatened that would.  
  
As she walked down her street, home already in view, her thoughts strayed to the actual fight. It seemed so. wrong. Buffy and Faith being tossed around like rag dolls because of one bloodsucker just seemed. Wrong. There were other things too that didn't make sense but as she stifled a yawn, sleep was calling her and Buffy didn't want to think.  
  
Her eyes shot open wide with horror and Buffy hurdle the bushes, running straight home. Buffy remembered that she had all that studying to do for the SAT's.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Part II

Duty of the Slayer – Part II  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So what you're saying is… You got your butts kicked by a hot Vampire dressed in leather." Xander leaned back in his chair with a goofy grin on his face, "I would have paid to see that."  
  
Everyone was gathered in the library to hear about what happened on Buffy's patrol last night. Giles was digesting the information still, not really paying attention to what was said now. Already the wheels were starting to spin in the Watcher's head in trying to figure out this new mystery. Buffy was still staring at Xander from across the table. Sometimes even her friend's one track mind baffled her, "Xander, I think you missed the point."  
  
"No I got it. There's a new big bad Vampire in town that threw you and Faith around like an afterthought. So," he rubbed his hands together, "let's get back to the sweaty fighting. We need to know her… OW!!!"  
  
"That's enough help from you." Xander looked over at his girlfriend while rubbing his arm. Cordelia heard quite enough and was sick of watching Xander drool all over himself. He tried to protest but shot him a look which silence him quickly.  
  
Willow and Oz exchanged looks of amusements. The redhead couldn't help but think how cute Xander was when he was all pouty. She stopped for a moment and frowned. There it was again. Those unwarranted thoughts that needed to leave her mind before they got her into trouble. Well, trouble was already had between Willow and Xander since Homecoming but it was his fault being so adorable in that tux! She was with Oz though. Willow loved him so much but the temptation that the first guy she ever had feelings for finally noticed her was alluring … alluring and bad. They both needed to get their acts together because they were already with people that cared about them. Xander had Cordelia and she had her Oz…  
  
Perhaps it was his enhanced senses or just simply he loved Willow so much, Oz could feel that something was bothering her. He already noticed that she was thinking about something deeply but it wasn't about this new Vampire. That would be a different Willow look. He leaned close to her, speaking quietly, "Hey… You alright?"  
  
Hearing Oz's voice brought Willow back to the present and she tried to not look flustered, "What? Me? Alright?" Well, she tried.  
  
Oz squeezed her hand reassuringly and wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulders, "Yeah. You seem kinda, I dunno, tense."  
  
She shrugged and laughed, "Nah. I was just trying to figure, y'know, things out because I'm worried about Buffy and this new brand of evil. Since evil is coming only in one package this time means that the threat of evil isn't so obvious so I was trying to figure it out."  
  
"Well, it is going to be hard to distinguish this Vampire's identity with the description that Buffy has provided," chimed Giles and Willow was grateful for the Watcher bringing things back on topic. He removed his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, "Is there anything else you can remember about her, Buffy?"  
  
"Nope. There was nothing about her that stood out. Brown hair, pale, and she wore all black. No tats or weapons that I could see." An odd thought ran through the Slayer's mind, "It was kinda like a Vampy version of Faith."  
  
"Now there's a thought," Oz said.  
  
Willow snorted, "Yeah, instead of being hungry and horny we get blood thirsty and horny."  
  
"You say that like it's a totally bad thing." Xander could feel it coming and put his arms up in defense against Cordelia.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to pretend her boyfriend wasn't that immature, "Speaking of Faith," Cordelia looked to the group, "where is she? Shouldn't she be here since she found the Vampire first?"  
  
Giles finished cleaning his glasses and slid them back into place, "Cordelia's right. How badly was she injured last night? Perhaps that would explain Faith's absence."  
  
Buffy shrunk down into her chair trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, "I don't think it's that."  
  
"Buffy… What happened?" She was trying to use the pleading look to get Giles to back off but it wasn't going to work, "Buffy…"  
  
Sighing, she sat herself upright and told herself that she was going to explain things calmly and rationally, "Faith and I had a fight. Not a fist fight but a regular fight where she got upset because I was a complete idiot that doesn't know when to back off and made things completely worse since the whole, guess what… Angel is alive thing. So our non-talking is probably non-everything now which is why she isn't here. To not break that non-nothing thing."  
  
Everyone stared at Buffy, trying to piece together what came out of her mouth. The Slayer was starting to think that her calm and rational explanation didn't work out so well since no one was saying anything. Cordelia was the one to break the silence by standing up and getting her books together, "I don't know about you guys, but I have class." She swung her purse over her shoulder and stared at Buffy, "And here I thought Willow only had the brain cells for babble mode."  
  
"It was an impressive impersonation," Oz said to no one in particular.  
  
Cordelia left the table followed by Xander standing up with an uncomfortable laugh. He was frantically trying to think of something to say but all that came out was, "Later, Buffster."  
  
Willow's looked to her best friend and her face shifted as she tried to get something to come out her mouth. Buffy patted her hand and forced a smile, "Its Cordelia remember. She's evil."  
  
"In more ways then one," she pouted.  
  
Oz got up and tugged at his girlfriend gently, "We're gonna be late."  
  
"Go on you two, I'll catch up. I need to talk to Giles about something."  
  
Willow picked up her things and Buffy watched the couple leave. As soon as the door to the library closed, she turned to her Watcher, "I'm going to ask Angel for help."  
  
"I'm not sure that is…"  
  
"A good idea? Giles… Angel can get into places that I can't. Someone out there knows about this new Vampire and we need that information."  
  
"I was going to say wise, Buffy. I know how valuable an ally Angel is."  
  
Buffy stood down, "Oh."  
  
"But your being around Angel is dangerous. I want to be sure that your safe and nothing happens to you."  
  
The words that she heard hurt deeply but Giles had a right to be concerned. "Answer me this." Buffy looked deeply into her Watcher's, her friend's, eyes and asked, "Do you trust me."  
  
This was an important question being asked by his charge. With keeping Angel hidden, Buffy had suffered the consequences with her lie. Now it wasn't the time to keep dwelling in the past. What's done is done and now she needed his support. "Of course I do."  
  
"Then let me talk to Angel and see what he can find. I need to know who we're facing and we both know those books of yours aren't going to be of much help yet."  
  
He smiled, "No. I suppose you're right. Let me know what happens and please… Be careful."  
  
Her eyes had misted over and Buffy picked up her books. She walked up behind where Giles was sitting and wrapped an arm around his neck, squeezing him gently, "Thank you."  
  
Giles lowered his head and was grateful that Buffy couldn't see his face. He couldn't say anything because he was afraid that his voice would crack. Instead, he lifted his hand up and returned the embrace. She was like a daughter to him and it was moments like this that reinforced those paternal feelings.  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault! How the hell was I suppose to know that Faith was gonna show up?" Aliya was pacing back and forth between the living room and kitchen. She put off calling Donovon all day. It was a staring contest between her and the cordless phone, with her chickening out and walking away. When it finally turned noon, Aliya finally let her fingers do the dialing and was being chewed out as expected.  
  
"Because it is your job to know, Aliya."  
  
She pulled her arm back and started to punch the wall. Before it connected, Aliya stopped herself and instead ran a hand through her hair, "Look… Donovon. I've been trying to watch the girl like I have Buffy, but she isn't as easy to read and figure out. Trust me, I've tried." She knew that he was right but who wouldn't get defensive when their duty was being questioned.  
  
"Sounds familiar," Donovan mumbled away from receiver.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. I was trying to say you hadn't factored Faith into your plan completely and that was the cause of your being caught, which then led to the other Slayer finding you as well."  
  
Aliya stopped her pacing and sighed, "I know. I messed up but do recall this is the first time I let anyone down and I did find the knife."  
  
"And now it is time to rectify the mistake. I will put my plans into action sooner then expected but it should help in covering your tracks and finding the sword. You know what you need to do?"  
  
"Yes. Clean up starts tonight."  
  
  
  
"So that's the story." For the second time today, Buffy finished telling her story of how patrol went last night. Well, at least the highlights. She didn't want to go into what happened with her and Faith again. That was still a sore spot even for Angel. It wasn't that long ago when Faith showed up at the mansion with death set in her eyes. Angel was over it, this Buffy knew, but it still wasn't a fun topic to talk about. She watched as Angel tended to the fire, wondering what he was thinking. Buffy had found him in the middle of his Tai Chi exercises and hated to interrupt. Before everyone found out about his return, they shared those exercises together in a form of training. How she wished for those moments again. It was just her and Angel. Nothing else mattered or existed. But it did matter. Their love was forbidden and there was nothing that could be done to change that. It also didn't help that Angel forgot to button the front of his black silk shirt…  
  
Angel stood up and replaced the poker back in the stand before turning around. Buffy quickly diverted her eyes from his chest to his face. "That isn't much to go on but I can probably find something out. I can start looking in the usual places but I'll need a few days."  
  
"I understand and thank you. There's something odd about this Vamp. I just… I dunno. Must be that good old Slayer instinct."  
  
Angel smiled somewhat, "Yeah. Must be."  
  
He started to say something else but closed his mouth, thinking better of it. This was Buffy's cue to leave. "I better go. I got to study and all." The uncomfortable tension between them got to her a long time ago. As soon as she started explaining things to Angel she crossed her arms around her body like it could create a shield so there would be no pain.  
  
"I understand. Good luck on… On your studying."  
  
"Thanks. I think. I don't need much luck opening a book. Unless I fall asleep without opening it." She shook her head and stopped herself. Buffy had enough babbling for one day, "Night, Angel and be careful."  
  
"I will. I promise." Angel started to button his shirt as he left to go get ready  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from throwing something at him. "He would wait until I was leaving to do that," she grumbled as she left the mansion.  
  
  
  
"So's, looks like ya had a rough night, eh?" Willy poured the downtrodden Vampire that just down at the bar some fresh blood. As soon as the Vampire raised his head, Willy took a step back and cringed, "Now that my friends a nasty shiner. Let me guess, brunette?"  
  
He shook his head yes, "It was bad enough with one and now there's two!" The anger from yesterday's interruption from his feeding forced his face to shift. He snarled and downed the offered blood in one gulp before setting the glass down. "There shouldn't be two!" The glass cracked and then shattered in his hand as rage got the better of him.  
  
Willy watched the blood oozing in-between the Vampire's fingers and looked at his customer, "You're payin' for that."  
  
The door to the bar swung opened and everything just stopped inside. Those that could breathe felt their chests constrict with fear, and those closest to the entrance moved towards the back of the room to get away from the person that walked in.  
  
Needless to say, Willy wasn't happy seeing the tall dark haired Vampire that walked in, but he pretended to be. "Angel! So good ta see ya! Want something ta drink?"  
  
Angel calmly walked to the bar counter and sat down, "No." He turned and glared at the injured Vampire next to him, "I think you need to clean that up."  
  
The Vampire's lips curled into a sneer but it had no effect on someone like Angel. He picked out a couple of the glass bits in his hand and flicked them away, before he got up and left.  
  
"Don't think I'm not puttin that on your tab!" Willy shouted as he put away the bottle of blood. Grumbling a few obscenities, he started to clean up the mess that was left behind, "Ya know what I love aboutcha Angel?" He took the silence as his cue to continue, "You scare away my business. Whadya want?"  
  
"Information."  
  
"Ha!" He scoffed and turned around to throw away the broken glass, "Doesn't everybody."  
  
"About a new Vampire in town."  
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me?" Willy faced Angel with a fresh glass and set it down before him, "There's a ton of you guys coming and going in this town. Even I can't keep track."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Eh, depends on whatcha got."  
  
"Not much of a description but…"  
  
Willy shook his head and poured Angel a drink, "You know what I meant."  
  
Angel slipped a hand inside his jacket and stopped, "I was thinking the usual."  
  
A grin came across the bartender's face, "Heh. Well, all I'm askin' is that you don't come 'round here that much. Considering your rep now… Well, like I said, you scare away my customers."  
  
"Fair enough. She's about 5'6" to 5'8", appears to be in her early to mid- twenties, thin, has long brown hair and was wearing all black. Only distinguishing feature is a long leather trench coat but even that's not much."  
  
The bartender corked the bottle and thought about it for awhile. "With that, you described about a dozen or so of my clientele or people that my clientele have told me about, which some are human. I can't help ya, man. Not unless you got something else?"  
  
Angel lowered his head, "No."  
  
"Well, sorry couldn't help." He tapped the glass once, "But ya can have this on the house."  
  
"Not surprising." His eyes rolled upwards to stare at Willy, "but if you hear anything…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah… I know, I know. I'll keep ya in mind. Kay?"  
  
The Vampire sniffed at the free drink and felt his eyes begin to water, "You should be condemned for serving this." With that, Angel took his leave frustrated that another place turned up with no information. Willy was the best source for practically anything but Buffy gave him little to work with. That was his best shot but now the bartender had an idea what Angel was looking for. The man wasn't called Willy the Snitch for no reason and he would be a fool thinking that this was the last he would see of Angel.  
  
  
  
Back inside the bar, things were returning to some semblance of normalcy. People continued their conversations at a relaxed level and the tables at the front of the bar slowly became filled. Even the Vampire that was chased away by Angel was back at the counter and enjoying the free drink that was left. Not all Vampires held such high standards.  
  
Willy leaned over the bar, "Tell me honestly. It's good right?"  
  
He swallowed, "I'm not spitting it out am I?"  
  
"Heh, good point." Just then Willy turned around when he heard someone trying to get his attention. He squinted his eyes towards the backroom door and saw someone disappear from view. "I'll be right back."  
  
He walked into the back room and flipped on the lights. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the change and he started looking around. There was nothing but cases of beer, keg's and boxes of various kinds of alcohol that could been seen. Even the cage was empty and the trap door that led to the sewers was closed. He was apparently alone.  
  
A lighter flipped on and Willy screamed like a little girl with his arms flaying about. It felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest when he turned around and saw Aliya leaning on the door taking a long drag from her cigarette, "Jesus woman, you scared the hell outta me."  
  
She shrugged, putting her lighter away and blew out a long trail of smoke, "The point was not to be seen. Did you honestly think I be doing this out there now?"  
  
"Well, no but I wouldn't have lost three years right now."  
  
She dangled the tip of her cigarette off her lips and reached into her pocket, "Here." A wad of cash was tossed over at Willy, "Should be all there."  
  
His greedy little eyes lit up as he flipped through the bills, "Oh I believe ya. Ya never steered me wrong."  
  
"Keep it up and there'll be more. So," Aliya pushed herself off the door and was looking at a few cases, "… where's Antonio and Maria. I owe them a favor."  
  
Considering what she wanted Willy to do, he had a pretty good idea what that favor was. He almost felt bad about letting her know where they were. Almost. "They have a new place over at the docks. By pier three."  
  
"Thanks." She grabbed one end of the box of Jack Daniel's and ripped it opened, "I'll probably be back in a couple of days depending how things go."  
  
Willy sighed, "By all means."  
  
A smile appeared quickly as it disappeared. The double meaning wasn't lost on Aliya as she took a bottle and walked up to Willy, placing the cigarette in his mouth, "You're a Saint." She placed a small pat on his cheek before she slipped down the trap door.  
  
He watched the last folds of her trench coat disappear and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, "Yeah. A Saint."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Don't worry so much Buffy. Just think of the test as a three hour mental endurance challenge."  
  
Buffy looked at her best friend and was not convinced, "Try torture, Will. These tests do nothing to really prove intelligence or knowledge."  
  
Willow scoffed and pushed the door to the library open, "And what else is there to base your education on, Buffy. High School grades?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I don't want to do well." The two of them walked inside. "Countless Vampires and world catastrophe's are very inconvenient for a proper education."  
  
"Especially super late night patrolling," said Willow with authority.  
  
"Damn right." Both of them paused when neither of them spotted Giles around. There were rare occasions when the Watcher wasn't inside the library but those were the times when he was out looking for Buffy. With her acute sense of hearing, Buffy heard some muffled voices coming from Giles' office. "Hmm."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Not sure but seems like Giles has some company," she said, and started to walk to the office.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at her friend oddly.  
  
The redhead shrugged, "It could be Principle Snyder lecturing him again."  
  
That caused the Slayer to shudder but continue, until the door shot open. It barely missed hitting Buffy. Giles looked surprised in seeing his charge which then quickly melted into concerned, "Buffy?! I didn't hear you come in. Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, "Yep. Close encounter with the door kind but fine." Buffy was smiling until another man walked out of Giles' office. He was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. Dressed proper in a three-piece suit that was perfectly press, distinguished in his looks and carried himself with refinement. It was a presence she hadn't felt since first meeting Giles. Minus the glasses and a few years, add chocolate colored hair that didn't have a strand out of place, it was him. Of course, seeing this stranger didn't rattle the Slayer, "Let me guess. You're a Watcher."  
  
Giles was impressed and surprised at the same time and looked to his fellow Watcher, "I swear I didn't mention you coming here."  
  
"You knew about this?" said Buffy, stunned.  
  
"He did not know long enough for it to matter, Buffy. Don't be upset with him." The younger Watcher stepped forward and extended a hand, "Donovon Sinclair. Pleased to meet you."  
  
She looked at the offered hand and then at Giles, "He's not evil is he?"  
  
Giles chuckled nervously, "No. Donovon works closely with the Council and is well known."  
  
For the brief time it took for that exchange, Donovon was clueless until he thought about what happened in recent weeks. "You must be referring to Post. My sympathies." Post was a deep wound that the Council hid. It was something that the Watcher wasn't proud of. "That never should have occurred and was sloppy."  
  
The fact that he admitted to a mistake helped to ease Buffy's doubts. It was also the sincere sorrow and regret that she heard in his voice. She took his hand, "You should look into a behind the bars solution for bad Watchers. Now, I'll be pleased to meet you as soon as I know why you're here."  
  
He smiled, "Of course. Please." Donovon let go of Buffy's hand and motioned for everyone to take a seat where Willow was.  
  
As they started to assemble, Willow looked uneasy at the new Watcher, wondering if she should really be here. Her fingers were drumming against the surface of the table and her leg was nervously shifting underneath. Buffy and Giles could feel the table moving and looked over at her. Willow's eyes opened wide, all defensive. "What?"  
  
Donovan interjected, "You can calm down."  
  
"I'm calm. I'm the perfection of calm. I'm like the eye of the storm, all…"  
  
He stopped her before she could continue her description, "Not all Watchers disapprove of the help that the Slayer gets. Your technical skills do not go unnoticed. You are welcomed here, Willow."  
  
Her face couldn't be beaming any brighter unless it was the sun, "Oh. Wow. Thanks." Willow really wanted to say more but actually being praised by a Watcher, other then Giles, caused the part of her brain to form more then a one-word sentence to fail.  
  
"Now, as to why I am here." All eyes turned to focus on Donovon. "For a long time, I have been researching the location of a sword of power. My findings have pointed me here to Sunnydale." He smiled somewhat, "Not surprising since we are literally sitting on the Hellmouth." The collective expressions he saw told him to keep the Hellmouth humor to a minimum. "I am not sure where the blade is located exactly, but I thought working with the Watcher and Slayer assigned here, it would expedite my efforts greatly."  
  
Giles looked at the girls and raised his eyebrows, asking the question without speaking the words. If things weren't so quiet in Sunnydale, Buffy would have some ammo to object with. Her other ammo was looking at her with pleading eyes to work with Donovon. One little complement and Willow was already mushy around the new Watcher. She had to concede, "Need some more information first about the sword before we can get all research mode like."  
  
Donovon's features relaxed, "Thank you. The weapon is called the Sword of Vahlshalynn. It has a very ornate hilt that is carved with runes and a ruby embedded at the end. The blade itself is polished and pure, never growing dull."  
  
"Sounds pretty."  
  
Giles frowned, "The aesthetic nature aside, I have never heard of this weapon."  
  
"Not many have, Giles. Only few know of its existence. Mainly the Watcher Council and close allies. It took some doing to get their approval of this meeting but they trust my judgement." Donovon leaned closer, his eyes growing serious, "We need to get this weapon first before any malevolent entity does."  
  
Willow's was taken in what was said and looked up at the ceiling in thought. Something was nagging at her since seeing the new Watcher and with everything that had happened recently. Her eyes grew wide as it fell into place, "Vampire!"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Will. Its afternoon now. No Vamps, but they do fall into the category of evil entity."  
  
"I think she meant the new Vampire that you and Faith quarreled with," Giles offered.  
  
This caught Donovon's attention, "New Vampire?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Yeah. This Vampire was strong enough to take on Faith and Buffy and win no less."  
  
The Slayer pouted, "Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"But Buffy, it could be the sword this Vampire is after. I mean, I don't think its coincidence that Donovon is here looking for a sword along with our new big brand of evil."  
  
Giles had to agree, "That does make sense." He turned to Donovon, "Faith and Buffy encountered a female Vampire that was loitering near an old Crypt. That could possibly indicate she was looking for the sword."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps." Donovon looked at the Slayer, "Was she looking for something when you found her?"  
  
The blonde cringed slightly, "Well, actually, I came in when the Vamp was fighting Faith."  
  
"And what was Faith's account of what occurred?"  
  
Buffy mumbled her answer with quick embarrassment, "Wehaven'thadachancetotalkto heryetbecauseofafightwehad."  
  
The young Watcher blinked in confusion, "Come again, girl?"  
  
Giles shifted in his chair, "What Buffy is trying to say is that Faith has been avoiding us because of an altercation between them."  
  
"Well, I think you need to talk to her and put your differences aside. We need to know what Faith saw." His eyes seemed to burrow straight into the green eyes of the Slayer that actually caused her to flinch, "It's imperative, Buffy. We need that information."  
  
The blonde sighed, defeated. Donovon was right and she put off talking to Faith long enough, "Alright. I'll stop by her place after school."  
  
"Want me to come along and help?" asked Willow.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks but no Will. This is between me and Faith."  
  
  
  
"Quit staring at the damn door and knock already." Buffy had been standing outside of Faith's motel room for the last five minutes, debating on what she should say to her fellow Slayer once she opened to door. There was no way to determine what mood the Dark Slayer would be in and whether or not she was actually awake. Faith seemed like the person to be up until eight in the morning and wake up at three in the afternoon.  
  
"This is stupid. Knock and say what comes natural. Like, 'Hi Faith. We need to talk.'" She grinned as if proud of the simple sentence, "Direct and to the point. I like." She lifted her hand and finally knocked on the door, "Now to get shot down in record time."  
  
There was no answer after a few moments and Buffy knocked again, "Maybe she's in the bathroom?"  
  
Again, there was nothing but silence. Buffy leaned over to peek through the window but the drapes were drawn. "Not home, or are you ignoring me." She grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it to the right, then left and finally shoved the door opened. When Faith and her were actually on speaking terms, the brunette mentioned the door could open without a key. You just had to know how to jiggle the handle right. Good thing Buffy was paying attention. Poking her head inside, the room was dark since the lights were turned off and there was no noise. Buffy stepped inside the disheveled room, taking note of the unmade bed, clothes lying around and countless pizza and Chinese food containers scattered around the floor. She took a quick look in the bathroom but there was no Faith to be found.  
  
Buffy came back into the middle of the main room and kicked an empty beer bottle over, "Great."  
  
  
  
"This has nothing in it." Xander slammed the book closed and tossed it on the table, "And yes Giles, I made sure to read over the pages twice." He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.  
  
So far nothing could be found with the old fashion research methods. Xander and Cordelia were focusing on Sunnydale's history, trying to find anything mentioning the sword, while Giles was trying to find any information about the sword itself. Donovon hadn't been researching the weapon for that long and only knew that it was magical in nature and was for good, not evil.  
  
That really didn't narrow the search. Giles was thumbing through his volumes in the book cage and was perplexed. "Willow? Did you happen to come in here and rearrange anything?"  
  
Willow stopped typing at her laptop and turned around to look at Giles, shaking her head, "Nope."  
  
"Odd." He pulled three different leather bound books from the rack and inspected them curiously, "I wonder who did… Were you able to find anything, Willow?"  
  
"No," the redhead returned to her screen, "I checked to see if by chance the sword was acquired by any museums in town, but nope. I'm trying something else now. The crypts near where Buffy and Faith found that Vampire… I'm researching the family lines and seeing if that comes up with anything. Considering I don't know which crypt she could have been in, I'm trying them all." She sighed, "That's gonna take awhile."  
  
"I thank you for your efforts as always."  
  
Cordelia flipped the page of the volume she was reading and coughed, as the tome was thick with dust, "Don't you people ever clean these things. Yuck."  
  
"Aw come on hun," Xander yawned out, "They like the dust. The more dust the better. Guys here like to compare cars and sports facts. In Watcherville, the thicker the dust on the books, the more respect you get."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes, "I will pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
Xander pulled another book towards him and opened it to the first chapter, "'A Foundation for the Future: The Early Years of Sunnydale.' You know history isn't my strong point. I'll probably fall asleep after the first paragraph."  
  
Cordelia had a smirk on her face, "Like you have any strong points when it comes to school dear."  
  
"Don't you just feel the love," said Xander with an exaggerated grin on his face, which mirrored his girlfriend's.  
  
"Confound it all!" All eyes turned to look at Giles in the book cage. "Whoever was here knew what to look for. I can't find the book of Theriane. It has what we needed and it's not here!"  
  
"Maybe you misplaced it?" offered Willow.  
  
Giles placed the books he was holding on top of the filing cabinet, "You all know I keep a watchful eye on these books, potions and weapons that are locked inside here. Someone knew what to look for. It means that any diagrams, abilities and history of that weapon, which might have been found, were in that book."  
  
"You don't think that Vampire knew to look in there?" asked Xander.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But if it's true, that is quite disheartening and this enemy is more deadly and cunning then we possibly thought."  
  
  
  
"Why do I bother coming back here?" Faith sighed as she hugged the shadows that were created by the crypt. For the last week since her encounter with that Vampire, the Slayer had made it a point to keep an eye on the Engelson Crypt. Faith had no idea it was called that until she came back to the crypt after loosing that Vampire's trail. The family name was weather worn but when Faith focused long enough, the letters made sense. It had to be one of the oldest crypts in this cemetery just by the overgrown vegetation and the decade old headstones surrounding it.  
  
Now the chances of that Vampire coming back were beyond negative odds. What the Slayer was looking for was any other supernatural, or non-supernatural, that was interested in this crypt. She had caught glimpses of that Vampire looking through those coffins and pulling out a small knife. Faith didn't get a good look at it and was hoping to dust the Vampire and claim it, but that plan failed miserably. She unconsciously winced as she remembered being slammed into side of the crypt and being knocked out. Between her humiliation in that fight and Buffy getting on her nerves, Faith vowed to figure this out on her own. Proving to all those followers of the mighty Buffy that she was a Slayer too and could figure things out. She refused to be around them, feeling like an outsider and having to be in Buffy's shadow.  
  
So far this plan of hers had yielded nothing. Faith had been close many times this week in forgetting this whole stupid thing but then remembered why she was doing this. She wasn't going to start something and just drop it. This was her chance to prove to herself she wasn't a screw up and there was a reason she was a Chosen One.  
  
Tonight was Faith's lucky night and her patience was going to pay off. She noticed that there was a man heading towards the crypt that looked out of place. A feeling that ached inside her bones told her this guy was not human. She smiled, all eager for some action and answers, "Finally…" Faith rounded the back of the crypt and extended her Slayer senses. Something was odd about this guy, like that Vampire.  
  
Her instinct was on the mark and Faith knew it. As soon as she saw wisps of white hair, the brunette tackled him to the ground. She landed with a knee into his groin and pinned his arms to the ground, "Alright, Buddy. Time for a little chit-chat." Faith noticed that his left eye carried a deep scar and that his other one was filled with anger. Pissing people off was a talent of hers. One she was proud of.  
  
Andelvon groaned and spat in the girl's face, "Insolent whelp!"  
  
All her Slayer strength wasn't enough to stop him from breaking her hold on his arms and punching Faith in the face. It was like being hit with a brick as she fell off of him. Andelvon unceremoniously shoved the rest of her body off of him and stood up. He spoke as if Faith's mere presence was an affront to his person, "The Dark Slayer… Be gone. I give you but one warning for my quarrel is not with you."  
  
Her head shot up in surprise. Who did this person think he was? "Oh, no, no, no, my friend. You're not gonna get rid of me like that. Besides, " she had to laugh, "I know something you don't know."  
  
This caught Andelvon's attention, "Spit it out quickly."  
  
Faith took her time getting to her feet and then walked over by Andelvon, stopping a few feet away from him. She put on her sweetest smile and leaned forward, "You asked for it." She winked and then spit right in his face, returning the favor. Faith then quickly smashed a right kick into the side of Andelvon and backhanded him across the face. "You really need to learn how ta treat a lady."  
  
It was like watching something out the Matrix. Andelvon was falling backwards but he never fell. His feet stayed firmly planted on the ground as his upper body bent over. He steadied himself with his arms and leaned back, staring straight into confused brown eyes, "Not smart are you Dark Slayer." Both of his hands chopped down on the side of her shoulders and Faith yelled out in pain. A vicious sneer broke across his lips as he choked her, "Why are you here?"  
  
If she were not hurting so much, she would love to spit in his face again or at least say something insulting. Both her arms were dislocated and her ability to breathe was taken from her. A pleasant laugh that was seemingly out of place for this white haired man, escaped from those thin lips, "You don't wish to be social now? Very well."  
  
With his free hand, he punched her in the stomach and broke two ribs. All her mind could do was register the pain. Lungs that craved air were on fire each time she heaved for breath. Faith struggled in his grasp, trying to kick with her feet but Andelvon shrugged them off as if she was a fly, "The pain too much?" His speed was incredible and the Slayer never saw him ready himself to attack. He leveled his elbow into her sternum and let her fall to the ground.  
  
Faith wanted to grab at her throat, like most do, but her arms were useless. What had she gotten herself into? A foot across the back of her neck reminded Faith that Andelvon had not left. She could feel his steely gaze penetrating the back of her head and then she could feel him, searching around her mind. These violations of her own being caused her to snap, "GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
"I will my dear." His good eye narrowed as he concentrated fully on finding why this Slayer was here, "As soon as I find what I am looking for." Her screams went unnoticed as he tore through her most recent memories and stopped. His eyes bulged out of his sockets as his rage seethed to what he saw, "No… Not again!" His scowl deepened as Andelvon looked down at her, "You have been most helpful. Now I leave you to your fate Dark Slayer." He lifted his foot off her neck and headed towards the crypt. His voice was a shadow, quiet and distant to Faith's hearing, "I know they will not be as benevolent as I."  
  
She had no idea what the hell he was talking about and trying to figure out what he said was making her head hurt even more. "Benevolent my ass." It was useless just waiting for someone to just happen to pass by and pick her sorry ass up. By using her feet, Faith pushed herself onto her back and growled in pain, "Sonofabitch! That asshole is gonna fucking pay!"  
  
"Oh… is that so Slayer?"  
  
Faith rolled her head to find a pack of five Vampires in greeting. Now what that bleach blonde said made more sense. She assessed the situation and the situation wasn't good. Five hungry Vampires and a Slayer that was completely messed up with no arms to wield a stake weren't real good odds.  
  
They stalked closer and put on their game faces, "Time for a little payback Slayer Bitch."  
  
Faith was now starting to see that pissing people off wasn't such a good idea…  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Part III

Duty of the Slayer - III  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When we last left our Hero...  
  
Faith's only option was to run. Soon the pack of Vampires would surround her and then her last chance to escape alive would be taken away. She scrambled to her feet but her poor body was screaming in protest. The damage dealt by Andelvon's hand was severe and the Slayer felt herself becoming faint. Faith didn't see a headstone nearby in her hasty withdrawal and tripped, finding herself on the ground again with the mocking laughter of her enemies in her ears.  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen," said one of the Vampires. He was confidently walking, almost strolling, up to Faith. "Haven't been in this town long and already you got yourself an enemy girl."  
  
Faith watched the other four blurs that resembled Vampires closed the circle around her. She swore under her breath and tried desperately to focus on seeing straight.  
  
"Aww... Poor Slayer, but it's the least we can do for you... putting you outta your misery." He leaned down and grabbed Faith's face in his hand, forcing the brunette to look up at him, "I owe you for interrupting my dinner a couple nights ago."  
  
Even if she could think straight, Faith had no idea what this Vampire was talking about. What mattered was survival. She craned her neck around and bit hard into the side of his hand, grinding her teeth into his flesh.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" He tore his hand away, literally, from the Slayer's mouth. A demonic growl echoed in the night as the Vampire clutched at his hand and glared at Faith with rage, "GET HER!"  
  
Another Vampire behind her smashed a boot into her back and Faith crashed into the ground. She spat out her souvenir and rolled to her back, trying to fend off the herd as long as she could with her feet. It was hopeless, Faith knew it, but she wasn't going to die as a coward.  
  
Hands grabbed at her shoulders and the young Slayer cried out in pain as she was forced to her feet. Tears of pain swelled in her eyes because it furthered how badly her arms were dislocated. They were also tears of defiance as Faith growled, swore and threatened them all with a brutal beating once she freed herself. She could feel her arms going numb and the rest of her body was joining in that sensation. Faith wanted so desperately to fight back. Her soul screamed for payback but she was beaten. The kicks she could get in bounced off them like an annoyance. Eventually her struggling was abated as the last two Vampires got a firm hold of her flailing legs.  
  
Odd thoughts started to cross her mind as the blurry image of the Vampire she pissed off came at her. She wondered what it was like for Buffy to die at the hands of the Master. How alone did she feel? How powerless was she as she was beaten? How did it feel to be dead and then alive as Xander saved her?  
  
As the teeth of the Vampire slid into neck, she gasped and realized that there was no one like that for her. She would die and be food for these abominations... But maybe it was for the best. Faith knew she was a screw up. Everything she touched died or got messed up along the way. Hell, just by trying to prove she wasn't like that, ended up badly by walking into the lion's den at the crypt this night.  
  
It would be her final mistake. Faith could feel unconsciousness drawing near as her life was being taken from her. Still she struggled but why... Her body wanted to rest and she was tired... So very tired...  
  
The two Vampires holding Faith's arms bit and licked at their lips, wanting their turn to be now. Just watching their brother feeding off the Slayer made their mouths salivate and their stomachs to rumble. Such power was to be had in drinking the blood of a Slayer and each one of them wanted to find out. She had stopped struggling not too long after Samuel sunk his teeth into her flesh and now they weren't necessary in keeping her at bay. They needed their turn to be now and let go of the Slayer, growling their protests...  
  
Samuel snapped his head up, fresh blood still dripping off his fangs, as he glared daggers at his companions, "Impatient jackals! You're interfering with me?!"  
  
They were about to argue further when Samuel eyes rolled up into the back his head and then he completely disappeared in cloud of dust. Faith crumpled to the ground since there was no one keeping her up and the other two Vampires holding her legs shot up and looked around like scared rabbits, "The other Slayer is here!"  
  
The four of them searched the nearby area, looking intently through the shadows, but no one was to be seen or smelled. It was extremely quiet as well and that frightened them. One of them found some source of courage and stepped forward, "Coward! Come out of hiding Slayer!"  
One of his companions tugged on his shirt to get his attention, "Are you really sure that is a good idea? Calling out the Slayer?"  
  
He tore his arm away, "There are four of us and one of... Urgh...." The Vampire he was talking to fell backwards into the other two Vampires as he saw a blade run through his friend's eye. There was no way to explain it but he turned to dust and the knife fell to ground, unscathed. They knew it should have turned to dust along with his friend.  
  
"Well, I should say there are now three of you and one of me."  
  
All three pairs of eyes turned and saw Aliya sitting on top of a headstone, casually smoking a cigarette. She just put away her lighter, "Want the odds to decrease further?"  
  
They exchanged glances with each other. Two of them had died without a fight and now that this stranger was visible, how fast would it take for her to be rid of them. One of them eyed the Slayer who was passed out on the ground. The question of was it really worth it came to mind and looked to one of his comrades.  
  
The third didn't care. He was eyeing that knife. It took out one of their kind not by the usual manner of being staked through the heart or decapitated. Was it blessed or was it dipped in holy water? The stranger was too far away to claim it and the temptation was too great to wield such power. It had to be his...  
  
Curiosity drew the Vampire to this accursed weapon and reached for it... He found himself grabbing at nothing. He swallowed hard knowing what had happened and stood up, looking over at the woman.  
  
Aliya jumped off the gravestone and grinned, taunting at the Vampires with the knife in her hand, "Mine... but I can share again if you want." She flipped the knife so the blade was between her fingers and reached back, ready to throw it.  
  
The one Vampire that wanted that blade stared at Aliya, awestruck, "Magick..." That did it for the rest of them. Somehow she called the blade to her and that blade could kill them easily. They all took one last look at each other before running off.  
  
She brought her arm down and pouted, "Aw come on! You don't like sharing?"  
  
Aliya put the knife she found in crypt away inside the folds of her trench coat and quickly made her way over to Faith. Pressing her index finger against the Slayer's pulse point, Aliya was relieved to feel a steady heartbeat. "Thank the gods I got here before he really made a meal out of you." She pulled off her trench enough so she could rip off the left sleeve of her shirt. With a toss of the shoulder, her coat was on right again and Aliya quickly bandaged Faith's neck wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
She then reached for one of the Slayer's arm and paused. Aliya wanted to relocate those shoulders now but one of two things would happen. The pain would cause Faith to wake up and then Aliya's cover, which had been partially blown already, would be totally blasted out of the water. Or, the pain would be so intensive that it would keep Faith unconscious.  
  
There was no way Aliya could leave Faith like this and prayed that the later would happen. She took the Slayer's right arm and positioned it how it would normally be. Then to steady her body and Faith's, placed a boot underneath and on top of the dislocated shoulder. With a push of the useless arm and a quick jerk of her feet, the ball was forced back into the socket. Aliya's eyes darted quickly to watch for a reaction and she found none. She moved around to the other side and relocated that arm with the same results. Aliya looked up into the night sky and gave a smile of relief, "Thanks."  
  
She looked down at Faith and brushed some hair that had gotten in the girl's face. Considering that she hadn't lost that much blood and the wounds she received would heal in time, Aliya deciding on not bringing her to the hospital. Waking up alone in intensive care would piss Aliya off. Faith would be more so... unless, she somehow told the others where Faith was... but that made no sense and Donovon somehow mysteriously knowing that Faith was in the hospital was too suspicious as well.  
  
"Looks like just you and me kiddo." Aliya carefully lifted Faith's unconscious form into her arms and started the long walk to the motel, "As long as you don't wake up that is."  
  
Sunnydale High School was all but deserted at this time of night. The hallways remained dark and unwelcoming. Even the janitors had already left for the night. Considering the strange occurrences that seemed to plague the school, all personnel made it a priority to do their duties quickly and leave the grounds as soon as possible. Rival gangs breaking in, people being eaten and students disappearing on a fairly regular basis were enough for anyone with a brain not wishing to be in the school after dark.  
  
What baffled most of the staff is why the Librarian would stay well into the night doing research... That made no sense and they chalked it up to be one of those mysteries of Sunnydale...  
  
Another such person of odd hours straightened his tie as he walked towards the library. Donovon's nerves were still on edge being the creator of this deceit. It was a necessary veil that had to be pulled over the Slayer's eyes, along with her friends and Watcher. The more time spent away in searching for Aliya, the better chance of finding the sword and then both she and Donovon could slip out of Sunnydale quietly. It was a good plan in theory and it was working. So far Giles and the others were diligently working on anything related to the sword. Granted, he was holding back some information but it wasn't necessary to secure it. The Legend of the sword and knife was forbidden to speak of with serious consequences if broken...  
  
Now only if Buffy could find Faith. She was still a variable since it is unclear what Faith saw or knew. Aliya had no idea how long the Dark Slayer was spying on her that night when Faith had stumbled upon her.  
  
Hopefully there was some news as Donovon pushed the doors open to the library. Xander had fallen asleep in the book he was reading and it seemed his girlfriend wasn't too far behind. Willow looked exhausted from researching on the computer. Her eyes were weighted with tiredness as the poor girl was slumped before the monitor. Giles was no where to be seen.  
  
"I think you all have done enough for one night." All but Xander looked up at Donovon, rather surprised that he was there. Their sluggishness was even more dreadful this up close, "Go on home and get some sleep. You do need your rest. School tomorrow."  
  
Cordelia slammed her book shut, "Thank you. Someone has some courtesy around here." She shoved Xander's arm to wake him up.  
  
"Courtesy? I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"Oh well, Giles has been busy in his office," said Willow as she was turning off her laptop. "He kinda got all weirded out because some of his books were missing."  
  
Donovon glanced over at the opened book cage, "Which ones were missing?"  
  
"Theriaus or something," yawned a grumpy Xander.  
  
"No you idiot." She rolled her eyes, "Theriane. The book of Theriane."  
  
"Not an idiot. I'm a sleepy idiot. I sleepy idiot you love."  
  
She fought the smile that wanted to come but couldn't help it. Cordelia did love the big dork.  
  
The Watcher had his suspicions to who had snatched the book and if he was right, the girl was finally getting her act together. Why is it in all her years of survival, Aliya chose now to slip up on a mission? Everything was going perfect until the unfortunate incident at the crypt. He placed his briefcase on the counter, "I'll talk to Giles and see what we can do. We'll work it out. Goodnight to you all."  
  
Sleepy nods responded and half-uttered goodnights were heard as the gang head out for the night. Donovon had to give them credit... They got caught up with forces that weren't meant to be faced. Still, they contributed in their own rights to help their friend, no matter what. It was to be commended, not abhorred as the Watcher Council felt.  
  
He approached Giles' office and noticed that door was opened partially. Donovon peered inside carefully, not wanting to startle his fellow Watcher and knocked quietly on the door, "Giles?" When he looked up, Donovon couldn't help noticing lines of worry that were chiseled into his face. He decided to step inside and take a seat across from Giles, "They told me what had happened."  
  
Giles leaned back in his chair, tossing his glasses away in frustration. Tiredness was set deeply in his eyes and he closed them, trying to fight he weariness, "I don't understand how anyone got inside there. It's always locked when the materials in there are not needed. On top of that, how could anyone possibly know I even held such a book."  
  
"I don't know, my friend, but I assure you... We'll get to the bottom of this. Any idea who could have been clever enough to break in there?"  
  
"Worst case scenario is our new Vampire." Giles saw a flicker of awareness in Donovon's eyes for a brief moment. "Willow thinks it is odd that you came here not too long after this Vampire presence was known." Giles sat up and questioned with a raised brow, "Are you holding back anything?"  
  
Of course he was. Every good Watcher withheld information from each other and their charges, if one was lucky to be assigned to a Slayer or a potential Slayer. Donovon hated to subscribe to that philosophy but when the stakes were this high, he had to comply. He knew that one day everyone would know the truth, hopefully the Watcher would be out of sight from an unhappy Slayer... "No. Far as I knew, I was the only one in Sunnydale that had this knowledge until I informed you and the others."  
  
Giles shrugged, "Buffy hardly knows what I keep in the cage that isn't a weapon. Willow told me she touched nothing and I believe her. Xander..." He chuckled lightly, "... wouldn't know what to do with the book."  
  
"Well, that rules out everyone but Faith." Giles gave him an odd look, "What?"  
  
"You're actually suggesting that Faith might have taken my book. Research and Faith don't normally go hand in hand."  
  
"I'm trying to help, Giles." He paused for a moment and then asked, "Was Buffy able to talk to her?"  
  
"No, unfortunately not. Seems that Faith does not wish to be found. Knowing that girl, she's probably off getting into trouble..." He sighed, "I do hope that is not the case."  
  
"You said it so yourself, she does not wish to be found. Eventually she will turn up." Donovon relaxed in his chair, "It's only a matter of time."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"My god..." Aliya was shocked by the sight that greeted her inside Faith's motel room. "You haven't cleaned this place in days, girl." As her foot went up the stack of pizza boxes on the floor, she changed her mind, "Make that weeks. Something's been keeping you occupied."  
  
She carried the still form of Faith over to the unkempt bed and laid her down gently. Aliya left the main lights off to deter anyone from wanting to pay a visit. Last thing she needed was anyone in the Buffy Conclave to think Faith was home. In the dark, Aliya removed the Slayer's boots and tossed them aside. She debated for a second on how to remove the top, but Faith could always get a new one, and ripped it off instead. Aliya just relocated those shoulders and didn't want to cause further damage by trying to take a top, a size too small, off of her.  
  
Quickly Aliya made her way into the bathroom and flipped the switch, closing the door behind her so no light would shine out. It was a world of difference in here. Freshly washed clothes were hanging about but the room was clean. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet and the sink drawers finding what every good Slayer should own... first aid kit and plenty of bandages. She collected her findings and turned off the light, heading back into the main room.  
  
Enough moonlight filtered into the room to provide sufficient light for Aliya. She didn't need a lot to mend Faith, and fortunately her wounds weren't that major... for a Slayer. Cleaning up the Vampire wound was her first priority. Vampire wounds didn't do much but cause unnecessary pain and infection if not treated properly. Next came a full body check incase Aliya had missed anything. She frowned when she felt two broken ribs. Nothing much could be done for those anyway but tape and a lot of not moving. The second part was probably not going to happen once she woke up.  
  
As she worked on Faith, Aliya was pleased that the girl's color was returning to her skin. She reached over and picked up a damp cloth that rested on the nightstand. With gentle hands, she began to wash away the dirt and dust that came with a night of patrolling. It wasn't hard to notice the peaceful state that Faith seemed to be in. No lines of worry or fear disturbed her rest. As Aliya casually looked around the room, she felt that such restless nights came quite often to the Slayer... as they did for her...  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Shit..." Aliya quietly padded over to the door and listened. She sighed when she recognized Buffy's voice.  
  
"Faith... If you're in there let me in. We need to talk. Enough of this hide and seek nonsense."  
  
This shouldn't be a problem. Aliya was staying perfectly still and Faith wasn't going to do anything. She stole a quick glance at the Slayer and hoped she wasn't going to do anything. Besides, Aliya had the key to the motel and Buffy would have to break the door down to get in here.  
  
"Once again the hard way with you. Fine."  
  
That was when the door handle started to jiggle and Aliya's eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights. Buffy was trying to get inside. Panic was trying to overtake her but she was a pro. She grabbed onto the doorknob with one hand to keep it from turning. It did stop it but Buffy was still trying to force her way inside. Aliya bared down and locked her arm in place. Muscles tightened and she could feel her veins popping up from the strain. This was brute strength against brute strength and Aliya had to win...  
  
Buffy was seriously perplexed as to why the jiggle trick wasn't working. She got so frustrated that she rammed her shoulder into the door, hoping that would help and cringed. The hinges gave a little and she thought she heard something that sounded like wood splinter. "Oops... Faith, or the motel manager for that fact, really wouldn't want me breaking down the door."  
  
She stepped back, "Maybe the doorknob finally got fixed... And here I am wanting to break it again... Gah..."  
  
Since Faith was a no show once again, Buffy decided to muse over other possible haunts her little sister could be at. First choice that popped in her head was the Bronze. She hadn't patrolled that area yet and it was the most likely place to find a stressed out and partying Faith. Still, Buffy was getting that broody feeling as she headed that way. It was getting to her that Faith was avoiding her this much. Who knows what had happened to her, what she could be thinking or who she was doing...  
  
Buffy stopped and looked around confused, "EW! Where the hell did that come from?" She tried to force those weird thoughts out of her mind, "I so need time away from Xander and his perverted mind..."  
  
Aliya pressed her back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close." Faith was still quiet and recovering from her wounds. The girl probably wouldn't wake up for quite some time and as Aliya looked around, an evil thought ran through her head. She already had to deal with her lack of preparation with this Slayer to begin with, nothing wrong with snooping around to get a better feel for Faith. Course looking around the room, it was quite a mess. Where to begin?  
  
She picked through the clothing on the floor first, trying to see if Faith had a wallet of some kind. The girl wasn't the type to carry identification on her but she had to have something like that. Her diligence paid off in going through each pair of pants and found it. It was a black leather wallet and Aliya flipped it opened. There wasn't much too it. No pictures, a few credit cards which had to be stolen, a little cash and an old school ID. Faith was at least a freshman in High School before she dropped out. She hailed from Boston, but that much she knew from Donovon. What she didn't know was her last name and now that answer was staring right at her. Aliya would have to do some other special snooping later...  
  
Lastly, Aliya studied the photograph on the I.D. A lot of subtle answers were found there. It was mostly in the eyes... She had to grow up much faster then a normal girl, well before she was called as a Slayer. There was so much pain and sadness captured in those dark orbs...  
  
It wasn't out of pity but out of concern. Faith was living in this motel not by choice and if Aliya could help more, she would have. She pulled a fifty out and placed it inside the wallet hoping that would appease the guilt for tearing up Faith's shirt. If anyone ever ruined her trench, a new level of anger would be reached and that person who did the deed better run... and run fast.  
  
Now Aliya returned to carefully looking through drawers, which were mostly empty, and pushing aside empty food containers. When she removed a black shirt off the dresser, her mouth parted in complete surprise. An issue of the Book of Theriane was staring at her and she turned to look at Faith in shock. "Where on earth did you get this?"  
  
She grabbed the book and started flipping through it. If memory served, the knife that Aliya held and the sword she was looking for were in this volume. The book slammed shut when the correct chapter was found. There was no way of knowing if Faith had already looked through the book or had recently acquired it. Either way, it was coming home with Aliya and anything else that Faith happened to have that might lead her to knowledge she wasn't ready for.  
  
Aliya was impressed. Faith was a crafty one. Messy but crafty...  
  
Buffy was utterly exhausted from patrolling and searching for Faith. What she needed was a good night's rest and a fresh mind to start the day tomorrow. She threw her jacket over the mantel and started make her way up the stairs. Hopefully Giles, and perhaps Donovon, heard something from the elusive Slayer. Faith was an expert in doing the disappearing act but now when there was serious stuff going down in Sunnydale, she really could have picked a better time to be invisible Slayer girl.  
  
"How was patrol tonight, Buffy?"  
  
That caused her to stop and lean back, catching a glimpse of her mother in the living room, "Mom? What're you doing up?"  
  
Joyce appeared fully at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Buffy with concerned filled eyes like any mother would, "Can't I be curious to how your nights go?"  
"Well, yeah. But it's been awhile since you asked."  
  
"Well, I'm asking," she said, resting an elbow on the banister, looking at her daughter expectantly.  
  
Slowly Buffy stepped down each stepped as she recounted her uneventful night, "Dusted a few Vamps." Joyce was starting to get that concern look again. "Which were no biggies, Mom. See?" She held out her arms and jumped down a few stairs, "Not even a bruise."  
  
Her mother had to laugh, "Glad everything went alright then."  
  
At the bottom of the staircase, Buffy sat down and scowled, "Well, not everything."  
  
Joyce took a place at her daughter's side, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Faith? I don't understand. Did something happen."  
  
"Yeah a few things... Mostly me." She felt Joyce wrap an arm around her and Buffy started to feel better. Being in her mother's arms always comforted her. Buffy snuggly rested her head on her mom's shoulder, "We had a fight. Then another one... Now I have to find her and I can't because she's avoiding me." Now, it is true that she left the part out about finding a sword, new Watcher in town and a new big bad Vampire that could probably kill her... It wasn't like her mother needed to know everything...  
  
Joyce hugged her daughter closer, "I guess we're back to you were an only child scenario again."  
  
That caused Buffy to wince. "Mom...." She said in her best whiney why are you bringing this up voice.  
  
"Don't start that now." Joyce pulled Buffy away so she could look at her daughter's face, "You and Faith are both Slayers. Because of that, you're going to be competing like sisters. Well, not normal sisters of course. I don't think how many Vampires you can stake in one night is a favorite pastime for most."  
  
"True enough. I guess it's just getting to me so much. I'm usually so good with what to say but when I'm around her I always manage to say the wrong thing."  
  
"I'm sure when you two finally talk, it'll all work out. Both of you are quite unique young girls and deal with problems differently. Give it time, sweetie..."  
  
Time was an issue but her mother's words made sense. Faith and her needed time to work things out. Buffy would have to try and be patient, as well as make it up to Faith somehow for being so rude in the cemetery. She reached over and pulled her mom into a warm embrace, "Thanks, Mom."  
  
The blackness she was seeing started to become illuminated as the insides of her lids became laden in red light. Faith felt like she had been partying all night. Her body was sore, her head pounded and she was needing something to drink in a bad way. She tried opening her eyes but even the smallest warning of dawn caused a shooting pain to race up her forehead and down the rest of her scalp. It felt like someone was trying to jump-start her brain by using a car battery.  
  
Soreness immediately gave way to pain as she tried sitting up. Her shoulders throbbed but that wasn't as bad as the invisible knife that was cutting into her side. Blurry eyed, Faith brought her head up to figure out where she was. There were colors and shapes that resembled her motel room but she couldn't make out any details. At least her warm bed was a comforting feeling that didn't need to be seen. Yet... Something else was here. Her body was battered but her mind was trying to tell her that she wasn't alone.  
  
She shifted her head to the left and saw nothing but shadows. Turning the right, her eyes shut quickly in defense. Light was filtering through the window and it caused that blasted headache again.  
  
"Ya gonna be makin' yuir injuries worse, lass."  
  
Faith cracked her eyes opened and saw a tall dark blur that sort of looked like a person. There was no malice in the spoken words, just a general concern. "Who..." she coughed out the rest of what she was going to say. It was one of those deep hacking coughs that constricted your lungs, forcing you to wheeze and making your head spin. A shaky hand, that was cold and damp from weakness, held her head as it fell back onto the pillow.  
  
Her senses told her that her guest was looming over her and straightening out the covers. Survival instincts wanted to override the incoming unconsciousness and figure out who this person was. It was a battle that Faith was loosing.  
  
"Dun be fightin' it. Yuir body needs its rest."  
  
The person... Woman... It was a woman's voice... Was hovering directly over her. She tried desperately to focus through narrow slits, but sleep won over.  
  
Aliya heard the click of the door locking into place... Well, more or less locking into place, and lit up a cigarette. The night sky was still trying to fend of the advancing sun as she started to make her own way home. It was another one of those nights where Aliya was teetering on her mission priorities. Number one rule was that she would have no contact with either of the Slayers. That was seemingly her favorite rule to break. At least with Faith it was...  
  
She stole a quick glance behind her and smiled, "Who would've thought I dig out that Irish accent of mine again."  
  
"You don't seem to understand the severity of the this, Wilkins."  
  
The Mayor turned around at Andelvon and had a displeased look upon his face, "Sure I do but it pains me that my golf game is terrible now. I mean, I figured it would start to go downhill with my ascension plans, but not until later." He rested the golf club on his shoulder and returned to the chair behind his desk.  
  
Andelvon was seething with anger and kicked the garbage can away that was rested along the right of the desk. It bounced off the back of the wall and narrowly missed Wilkins as he sat down, "That almost hit me."  
  
"I was not trying to hit you. Heaven forbid that I ruin your golf game any further with injury." He spat back.  
  
Wilkins pursed his lips and gently placed the club on his desk while he fished for a polishing rag in one of his drawers, "Now, now. No need to take out your unhappiness out on me."  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SHE WAS HERE!!!" His deep voice reverberated throughout the entire room and the last word was accentuated with his fist slamming into the Mayor's desk. A small cracked formed under the strain. It did not go unnoticed.  
  
The Mayor stopped what he was doing and threw the rag aside. His easy going nature was washed away with the outburst, "Listen and listen good, Andelvon. My part in all this was to give you a safe haven. To be out of reach of anyone that wanted to do you harm." Wilkins leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together, "I've done my part and more, with some favors you asked of me. All you wanted was the means to get those weapons... Not get at her. Besides, far as I knew she was dead." He paused for a moment as he laughed to himself, "So why would I be looking for a supposedly dead person. Obviously someone hasn't been completely honest with me."  
  
Andelvon wanted to retort and was already going to but he held himself in check. The words of the Mayor were sinking in and he realized that his anger had gotten the better of him. It was an all too familiar pattern with him getting into trouble with that temper of his.  
  
Wilkins was right... Mostly. "I have been honest. It seems the lines of communication between us were misunderstood. I will clarify. From the beginning, putting much emphasis on the more... Unique... Parts of the story."  
"Hey. I'm all ears my friend." His mood lightened, the Mayor returned to polishing as Andelvon reiterated the entire story once more. Half way through Wilkins looked up at Andelvon, stunned clueless ... how on earth could he have misinterpreted his friend's hatred of the Slayer so poorly...  
  
The bell signaled that everyone had five minutes to get to class on time. Students either went straight to class or stopped by their lockers quickly in order to switch books or get some lunch if they were lucky to have free time now.  
  
Buffy and Willow were not so lucky. They had Government this period and this was probably the first time that Buffy was being punctual with this class. She usually ended up forgetting about it during her training session with Giles since she had a free period before it. Today was a little different since Donovon was eating up a lot of Buffy's Watcher time.  
  
She was able to do a quick recap to both of them about the no Faith still night and was now telling it to Willow. "So, my little Sister is still hiding from me."  
  
"Well, at least your mom was cool. Nice to have that support and all." Willow's smile faded into a sigh, "My mom didn't even notice when I got my hair cut."  
  
"Aw, Will." Buffy playfully nudged into her friend as they came up to their classroom, "I noticed. And so did Xander."  
  
A stupid grin spread across her face, "Yeah he did didn't he." Willow decided to go someplace in her own mind and then realized Buffy was giving her a very odd look when she came back.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Me okay? Course I'm okay." The red head blew out a breath of nervous air. "I'm totally okay."  
  
Buffy couldn't disagree, "Alright you're okay."  
  
Two big arms wrapped around both Willow and Buffy as they were attacked in a big Xander hug, "And now since I'm here, the triad is complete."  
  
Someone cleared their breath behind him and Xander turned around slowly seeing his girlfriend standing... Waiting...  
  
"Hi hun."  
  
"Don't hi hun me. As soon as you saw Buffy and Willow you ran up to them like a lost puppy and left me behind."  
  
Xander let go and was trying to be cute and talk his way out of being in trouble. He took Cordelia's books and offered an arm, "I was just happy to see my bestest buds." Xander looked nervously over his shoulder and then smiled at Cordelia.  
  
Buffy found this really funny but thought it best to make a speedy departure. "Come on, Will. As much as it would be amusing to watch Xander grovel, we have class."  
  
Willow was thankful that Buffy was dragging her away because she was about to say something very stern to Cordelia if she was mean to Xander. Well, Cordelia was always mean but we are talking about the extra Cordelia mile of true pettiness.  
  
Okay back it up, Willow thought to herself. Why was she mad at Cordelia? She was the one having the lusty thoughts about Xander. She was the bad person in all of this. Her and Xander. As she took her seat, Willow cursed whatever fate decided to have the sense of humor. If only Xander had noticed her before Oz or if they never kissed on Homecoming day, all these complications would be non-existent.  
  
Pulling out her notebook, she opened it to yesterday's notes and focused on class, not on Cordelia and Xander walking in at the last minute. At least that was one thing that she was good at. Using mindless boring lectures as a means to forget that everything in your life is a complete and total mess...  
  
... but it wasn't the best comfort ...  
  
For the second time today, Faith woke up stiff and sore. At least this time, there wasn't a pounding headache that wanted to tag along. Much to the Slayer's liking, the light from outside was actually refreshing and revitalizing, which was odd for Faith since morning's and her weren't friends.  
  
But it wasn't morning.  
  
When her eyes adjusted, she saw that it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. "Damn..." and then the rest of the room came into focus. "Damn!"  
  
Her motel room was devoid of beer bottles and food containers. It also didn't have any clothes on the floor. Now granted, the place wasn't spotless but the lack of mess made a world of difference. Faith hadn't seen the floor since Buffy was here last. She stopped caring about the place but obviously someone cared enough to break in here.  
  
She tossed the covers off and was made painfully aware that her ribs were broken. It was the second time today that Faith was shocked and it hadn't been five minutes yet. Her wounds were taped or bandaged and she was cleaned up. She also noticed the lack of clothes on her and stopped to think.  
  
In the cemetery, Faith was jumped by the fang gang after suffering a humiliating beating by some... Guy. She never really did find out why he was there except that it had to do with her mysterious Vampire that appeared a few nights ago. Other then that, Faith was completely clueless but hopefully with her "borrowing" a book from the book cage, she might be able to put two and two together... When she wasn't feeling like she had been in a car wreck. After some food and more rest, her Slayer healing would kick in and by tonight, Faith should be able to at least walk without wincing.  
  
Faith was still uncertain how she got from being Vamp food to being in her now clean apartment, as she finally got the strength to get out of bed. Last night was very fuzzy but she could have sworn that someone else was here last night. She highly doubted that some miracle happened and she somehow broke herself free from the food frenzy. It couldn't have been Buffy... Girl would have stuck around waiting until she woke up and then shove it in her face that the big bad Slayer Faith had to be rescued.  
  
So that left a third party.  
  
As Faith rummaged around the dresser trying to find some clothes, she accidentally knocked into the piece of crap television that was in her room, and watched something fall out of the corner of her eye.  
  
It was a letter and written on the front was her name. She didn't recognize the writing and carefully leaned down to pick it up, trying to fend off the pain. Faith unfolded the paper and began to read.  
  
Hopefully... And that is a big hopefully... You'll learn to keep out of other people's affairs. The life of a Slayer is already short. Don't try cutting that in half.  
  
P.S. I'll save you the trouble about wondering where the book is when you can't find it... I took it. Don't need you getting into anymore trouble.  
  
A Friend~  
  
She growled and crumpled the paper, throwing it across the room, "FUCK!!!"   
  
"Willy, Willy, Willy." The Vampire leaned down and wiped some of the blood off the bartender's face, "You do know this will stop once you stop lying to me."  
  
Willy the Snitch was just trying to do something simple like throwing out the garbage, when three Vamps jumped him from behind. They roughed him up pretty good and had a black eye, bruised ribs, and a split lip to show for it.  
  
He gave up struggling quite awhile ago. Trying to force himself out of the grip of two Vampires in his condition wasn't too smart. "I toldz you. I know nuthin about no girl Vampire running around." Neither was withholding the information they wanted too. Normally he would rat someone out when there was bodily harm being threatened or done, but Aliya was different. And it wasn't because she paid well... But that did help.  
  
"Alright, be that way." He slowly licked his finger dry of any blood and growled hungrily at Willy, sizing him up. "You picked a bad time growing a backbone."  
  
The kick to the stomach came without warning. Willy doubled over and felt his entire body spasm from the hit. Coughing violently, he wished that he could retort with a good comeback. The Vamps on either side pulled him up back to a kneeling position so their boss could get some more licks in. Eventually the bartender would break... One way or the other...  
  
Willy then found himself kissing the pavement as one of the Vampires let go of him. He was too stunned to realize that he didn't let go actually because Willy was being peppered with dust.  
  
The two Vampires still standing turned around and saw the object of their inquiries running right at them.  
  
"You know..." Aliya went low to avoid being punched as she tripped up the Vampire, "...I had no idea ..." she got to her feet in the next beat and connected with a roundhouse kick to rid herself of the second Vampire, "...I was this popular."  
  
She looked around the general area and found something of use. Punching through an empty wooden crate, Aliya broke off a piece. She backed around the Dumpster and kicked up with her right leg to knock away the advancing Vampire. Now she wasn't so confined being behind there that she took aim and launched the broken panel at the other Vampire and scored with a dusting.  
  
Under normal circumstances, she would just finish off the Vampire but she had a little interrogation of her own to do. "Alright, get up," Aliya said, as she kicked him right in the face. He tried shaking off the hit but found himself lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall with a knife at his throat.  
  
He laughed, "That's suppose to scare me?"  
  
"Well, think about it this way..." she smiled sweetly, "Hard to move if you can't see right?"  
  
His growling, placated with that, "What do you want?"  
  
"Who sent you?" A deep growl of her own came forth when he didn't answer, "Who... Sent... You?"  
  
He was dead either way so he might as well lead the girl on a wild goose chase, "Trick."  
  
That actually caught her off guard, "Kakistos' old lackey?" The gears started to spin since Aliya was trying to remember if she ever pissed off that Vampire. She looked at him squarely in the eyes and knew he wasn't being completely honest. As she narrowed her eyes, Aliya could also see that he wasn't going to tell her anything else. Just her luck to run into a Vampire that was smart.  
  
She released her hold and waved him away, "Thank you kindly for your help."  
  
The Vampire blinked and looked towards freedom, and then back to Aliya, "You're letting me go?"  
  
"Yep. Either way Trick's gonna know something is up with you all being dead and not reporting in, or by you telling him what happened." She crossed her arms and waited.  
  
He couldn't believe his luck and dashed off quickly. He didn't need to be told twice... But Aliya was waiting for him to do that. Guess he wasn't that smart after all or that quick on his feet. She wrapped an arm around his neck and placed the dagger over his heart. Quietly she whispered into his ear, "But come to think of it, you're confirming my existence if you go to him so...." The Vampire turned to dust as the dagger of Vahlshalynn plunged into his heart.  
  
She sheathed the weapon and ran back to Willy who found a way to pull himself to a sitting position by his backdoor. Her heart felt heavy seeing the price that he paid in keeping her secret, "I'm sorry."  
  
Willy's laugh turned into a cough, "Ah was nuthin. Uh..."  
  
Aliya smiled and helped him to his feet, "Thank you for doing so much nothing for me. Since the nothing is all over your face."  
  
He opened the door and gingerly stepped inside, "Well... you and me had a deal."  
  
"A deal you kept." She pulled out a few bills from her inside pocket and handed it to Willy, "This is for the hospital to which you are going to go." She eyed him, "Right?"  
  
Even in this horribly bruised state, the infamous Willy grin came through shining, "Of course."  
  
She had to grin back at him as he closed the door. His nature was contagious. Aliya stuck around for a few moments until the light was turned off and decided to head for home... Taking a few detours along the way incase she was followed.  
  
"I knew Willy was lying to me."  
  
Or if someone had found her even before she got lost. Sticking around wasn't a great idea after all.  
  
It was a voice from the past that now found a way to catch up to her in this crazy town. She avoided it for so long like she had the Slayers. Perhaps it was only a matter of time as well before he found her.  
  
Aliya stood there motionless to let reality sink in for a moment because it felt too surreal to actually be happening. Yet when she turned around, all the blood drained from her face when she laid eyes on him. He was quite real.  
  
Angel stood motionless there as he watched every movement, every breath that was made by her. His gaze was penetrating as if trying to find something that was well hidden inside her but just as his mouth began to part, they softened, "Hello, Aliandra." 


End file.
